The Coco
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: I'll find you...I'll reunite you with your mother...You can't hide or fight back...All kill everyone who gets in my way just to get to you like I did to your mother but I want you to scream my new name when you see me. Care to read? :3
1. Chapter 1

Me:I'm sorry I haven't uptadeted the new me, but for some odd reason I wanted to write a horror fic *gasp* The idea came to me whilst I finished half the project, because I gave up on the power point...It got me mad that's for sure! Well for starters this story is made up from a monster that eats up little kids that disobey there parents...It even has it's on lullaby in which you could see the man singing it...The lullaby is actually translate, because the lullaby is originated in Spanish and the monsters name changed to. El Cuco is a monster that devours little kids or rips them to shreds. So I decided to make a horror story, but with a guy who...Yeah your going to find out, but please tell me if it's good...Because first time I narrate a story X3

Marina:Waho that's a lot of talking!

Me:Oh shut up! Okay in this story Alexis might be OCC and I think Jaden will act like he acted in Season 4 or worst due to nightmares x3

Marina:And apperantly I am in this story to...Great!

Me:Yup any ways time for Disclamer~ I don't own Yugioh Gx~

Marina:Enjoy my peeps~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>_

The night was calm as the wind play with the windows that had bars in it. A man with dark brown his and chocolate brown eyes hungrily look at the object he held on his hand that was dripping with blood. His body was hovering over a body of a nurse that her chest was cut open that you could see her organs. The nurse eyes seemed lifeless as the man chuckle darkly to himself the knife placed neatly in the hand the hand of the nurse as he waltz slowly out of the corridors and into the wild outside without being catch.

"Sleep child, sleep now..."

"Or else the Coco will come and eat you,"

The man will sing quietly to himself this part as a wicked smile spreads on his lips. His chocolate eyes will dart back to the object that he has in his hand that was still dripping red liquid. He licks his lips and hungrily bites the object if it was a mere piece of candy. He continues to bite it hungrily until he hears shouts and dog barks from the distance.

"Man he is over here!" The policeman screamed to his friends.

The man gets a wicked short laugh and starts running opposite from the voices of the police mans. He could hear the dog's shallow breathing from behind him and from instance stops to look at the dog if he was just another victim. When the dog jumps to attack him whilst his comrades wait for the right moment to fling themselves the man already had snap the first dog neck as if was made from a doll. The other dogs fling to him, but to no veil it seemed that its attack wouldn't work on him.

"Pathetic mutts," The man says whilst grabbing the nearest one that was biting him to snap his neck. He continues to do this until all the dogs laid lifelessly on the floor. The chuckles yet again and sets of into a run trying to get away as fast as possible from that place.

"Sleep child, sleep now..."

"Or else the Coco will come and eat you,"

The man sings yet again as he stops in front of a house that looked familiar to him. It was the house he used to live with….With his wife and only son. He starts walking towards it with a huge grin on his face. The man opens the door with the same grin and looks around the house.

"Don't worry my son….Daddy is home and he is going to take you somewhere where you're going to love it," The man says darkly out loud as he walks up the stairs to his sons room. He quietly opens the door to fins his son's room empty. He growls menacingly not locating his son.

The man slams the door rather loudly and walks downstairs to the kitchen looking for a knife to kill his flesh and blood, but realization comes to him when he picks up the knife. He killed him and his mother years ago, but he has a feeling that his son is still alive….Why? He didn't devour his heart like he did to his wife and dog Yubel.

"Sleep child, sleep now..."

"Or else the Coco will come and eat you,"

The man sings in with a blissful face. He knew what to do….He knew that he has to go search for his son, but where is he? He goes up the stairs were he killed his wife and devour her heart. He sees the envelope that caused him to loose madness that day. It was covered by specks of blood, but it was address to him. In gold letters it said his name "Nathanial Yuki," He growls at it and rips it to pieces. He huffs and puffs angrily, but it soon turns into an innocent smile.

"Don't worry my son….Daddy won't let no one take you away from me….Daddy will always keep you in your heart like he has mommy and Yubel," The man in which we found his name is Nathanial says with the same innocent smile. "Son, daddy has a new nickname…In which when I find you scream it happily when you see me," Nathaniel says whilst walking out of the room and as well out of the house that he used to live happily with his family.

"Sleep child, sleep now..."

"Or else the Coco will come and eat you,"

The man sings with a look that will scare people away from him. He skips happily whilst touching the scar he had on his left eye. The one he got when his son decided to fight to protect himself whilst the neighbor who in fact moved away when he was taken away to a mental hospital to be locked up like an animal that lost his mind. He chuckles darkly as he notices the sun rays coming from the trees in which he grins darkly.

"I want you to scream The Coco is coming to eat me…but in reality I'm just reuniting with your mother," Nathaniel says darkly whilst hiding deep in the forest hiding himself away from the police and from the world.

* * *

><p>Me: I hope its good X3 Next chapter we will see Jaden and the others and a little description on what this crazy guy is doing ^w^<p>

Marina:That story wasn't scary at all!

Me:Really? Well I just need to make it worst! Gore baby! XD

Marina:*sweatdrops* Okay? Any ways time to say those 3 words before she turns crazy on us!

Me:Hey!

Marina&Me:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Hey guys! I'm still practicing my narrating skills in which I still don't know if it's good or not, but at the same time switching my strategy from romance to horror :3 No worries I'll uptade my other stories in this week :3 and *squels happily* I was giving another chance on doing the power point and now to do my college study skills hw~ Whilst listening to music x3

Marina:Only you will get excited over some stupid hw.

Me:I don't get excited over hw...In reality I hate it with a passion same as test...My mind turns blank or I start remembering the beat of songs I hear and start nodding my head...In which the teacher gave me a "Wtf" look in which I just ignore it :3

Marina:You do the same thing in class! Did you learn anything in any of your monday classes!

Me;*trying to remember*...Ugh...I forgot! Any ways time for disclamer before I get brain damage thanks to Marina!

Disclamer:I don't own Yugioh Gx nor the Lullaby~

Marina:Enjoy my peeps~

_**Narrative's POV**_

* * *

><p>Years have passed since that lunatic escaped the mental hospital and has terrorized the town in which he decided to look for his son. It was awkward and surprising for other people from different towns to learn about that town that it look like it didn't existed in this world. It seemed to have its own killer that not even the cops could catch him, because it seemed that only he attacked at night and his targets were always children or teenagers with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, but when they see their bodies they are sliced open in the middle and the heart is always missing.<p>

But today in a town far from the one that monster is terrorizing we see Terra High students that are becoming seniors tomorrow were gathered around a bonfire near a lake to talk about this killer in which they found out the name he calls himself with "The Coco," In which they found pretty hilarious. The Terra high students were not worried about this killer, because they are from a different town like I said before far away from where that monster kills and they know that the killer won't change its hunting ground as other students calls it, but are they really telling the truth?

"Today my friends we will have a ceremony in which The Coco might get us one day!" A black hair young man said whilst raising his hands to the sky with a playful grin not believing his own words.

Laughter erupted from the people who were around him, but there was one teenager who was watching from far. His chocolate brown eyes glare at the teenagers that were around the campfire laughing at the black hair young man that continue on talking about The Coco. You could hear him sigh in annoyance whilst running his fingers through his 2 toned hair trying to calm down himself.

"Jaden, what are you doing standing here all alone?" A feminine voice asked from behind him. His chocolate brown eyes look at the girl or should I say young women that captivated his heart and as well was his cousin's best friend. Her dirty blonde hair that reaches her mid bump she was full grown in the front area then most girls, but she really didn't pay attention to that. Her caramel colored eyes stared back at the chocolate ones with worried for said teen.

"I'm fine Alexis...I just didn't want to participate in something stupid," Jaden replied whilst looking at the bonfire with a frown. Alexis sighs, but smiles at him.

"Me either, but I was drag here what about you?" Alexis asks Jaden.

"I was dragged here as well by the idiots who organized this stupid event," Jaden says.

The conversation ends with a peaceful silence between both teens when Jaden makes that comment. Alexis already knowing he wasn't in a good mood, that mood he now carries ever since his lack of sleep and food since the beginning of the summer in which worried her greatly. It wasn't like him to act that way, but in reality what is making him act like that? The used to be cheerful teen change so fast into a secluded one that dislikes being near around others when he wasn't like that before instead loved to be around people.

"Alexis!" A boy calls out for Alexis, in whom she turns around to see a mirror reflection of her, but in a guy form the only different from him was that his hair was on top of his shoulders and he has his ears pierced.

"What is it Alec?" Alexis asks Alec who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He pushed his bang out of his face and looked at Jaden with the same caramel colored eyes.

"Well I was wondering why you to lovebirds were standing here alone and not joining the others, because Aqua and I are alone there!" Alec says whilst jerking a thumb towards the campfire were a light purple hair girl shyly wave at them.

"Sorry Alec, but I'm going home," Alexis told him whilst starting to walk away to have Jaden grab her wrist gently. Alec gave him a confused yet over protective cousin look.

"You're not going home alone Alexis….Let me walk you home," Jaden says with a small smile. Alexis sighs and turns to her cousin who was giving her that look to be careful in which she rolls her eyes at him.

"Of course Jaden, well see ya later Alec," Alexis says whilst walking away with Jaden still holding her wrist in which his hand slide into her hand making them look like a couple.

"Bye," Alec says quietly whilst walking back to the bonfire to see the black hair young man grinning menacingly at the leaving couple.

"Hey David!" The black hair young man walked up to his light blonde hair who his piercing blue eyes will making any girl fall head over heels for him except a few.

"What is it Chazz?" David asks the black hair young man who we know now his name is Chazz.

"It's The Chazz! Any ways I need some help from you so we could scare the birthday boy," Chazz says whilst his grin doesn't falter.

"I'm listening," David says with a confused face.

By the distance away from the campfire Jaden and Alexis continue on walking through town in complete silence. Enjoying each other's company in the silent night in which the sky was full of stars that shine with hope for everyone.

"I can't believe they will talk about a sick murderer like that," Jaden says whilst his grip on Alexis tightens. Alexis looks at him and gives him a sad smile.

"There just naïve Jaden, they can't notice the true fact that he is dangerous after all," Alexis pointed out with a frown now adorning her angelic face.

"He really is, but isn't weird he attacks people with chocolate brown eyes and brown hair?" Jaden asks whilst having Goosebumps run up and down from his body.

"It is weird, but he did kill a dark haired lady with chocolate brown eyes and a guy with brown hair, but his eyes were amber color," Alexis says whilst looking at the destination they finally arrived at her house.

The house looked like any house in the town, but its bright blue that out shined the other houses that had dark colors in the night. It was 2 stores high with square window that you couldn't see the inside due that it has white curtains with butterfly adornments in it. The front of the house has a small garden with a rose bush and lilies in the side of the rose bushes.

"Your mother put rose bushes?" Jaden asks whilst tilting his head.

"Yeah she wanted a new look and beginning in life….I don't really understand that, but.." Alexis stops talking and looks at Jaden who was looking her with worried look. She sighs deciding this is only a gift for him and a silly bet Marisol made with her. Alexis grabs Jaden's chin and turns to look at the house whilst she places a quick kiss on his cheek. "Happy Birthday! And be careful on your way home!" Alexis says quickly letting go of his hand and running to her house with a hued of red spread on her cheeks

Jaden places his hand on the cheek that was kissed by the girl that captivated his heart. So many thoughts were running around his mind, but one for sure made sense for him know. He smiles and starts walking to his house by taking a short cut through the small forest that was in front of the town. His family lives a compel of miles away from were Alexis house is located you could go the long way in which is walk half of the city making some turns or the easy straight way through the forest .Jaden starts walking deep into the forest casually without a care in the world already knowing the route to the house by heart.

"Sleep child, sleep now..."

"Or else the Coco will come and eat you,"

Someone sang making Jaden tense up not by fear, but by shock. He couldn't quite put his finger, but that little song made him try to think about when he was young in which he grabbed his head in pain when he tried to remember why did that song sounded so familiar to him. He looks around with a small frown trying to locate the person who sang that song.

"Hello? Is there someone here?" Jaden asks with a frown on his face.

"Sleep child, sleep now..."

"Or else the Coco will come and eat you,"

Someone sang again behind Jaden in which the 2 toned brunet tensed up. He wasn't sure to look behind or to just sprint into a run, but decided to look behind him to see a man wearing a hockey mask that was broken on the left eye showing blues eyes that shinned with malice the clothes were a blue suit filled with blood in the front whilst the suit was rip in some parts around making him look like a killer in which Jaden hisses angrily at the person knowing that he wasn't The Coco.

"What the hell Rabb!" Jaden asks angrily whilst pinching the bridge of his noise trying to calm himself down.

"H—ow did you know?" David asks with his eyes open wide in realization.

"Because even I know the rumor about The Coco's real eye color," Jaden says whilst rolling his eyes at David as the said person takes off the mask and gives him an apologetic smile.

"Oh well sorry dude. Chazz, told me to give you a scared, because today you turn 18! You're lucky a scared was all you got not a beating," David says whilst chuckling and running his fingers through his hair.

"Then where is Chazz now?" Jaden asks with a sigh.

"Slacker why didn't you scream!" Chazz asks coming out from behind a tree that its trunk was quite larger than the others. Chazz had a small cam corded in his hand in which it was recording David and Jaden.

"Well geez Chazz, I didn't feel like it, any ways I'm going home," Jaden says whilst turning around to be stop by David.

"Yuki, if I was you I will take the long way home…Because The Coco might get you!" David says trying to scare Jaden, but said teen gave him a glare when Chazz and David busted out laughing.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jaden says whilst walking away from them.

Jaden continue on walking away from Chazz and David in which from the hearing distance could hear their laughter running the quite forest, but when Jaden got far away he couldn't hear their laughter anymore in which Jaden sighs in relief trying to think in to why would that song sounded so familiar to him.

"Sleep child, sleep now..."

"Or else the Coco will come and eat you,"

Jaden growls menacingly and turns around to say a few things to David or Chazz, but stops short when his chocolate brown eyes lock with other chocolate brown eyes that held malice in them underneath one there was a scar that run down his cheek. He was grinning darkly whilst looking Jaden up and down.

"Found you…." The man said in a raspy voice. Jaden tilts his head to the side in confusing whilst looking at what the man was wearing. He has on a normal blue long sleeve shirt that has red stains everywhere and it has some places rip same with his jeans that at the same time has red stains in it. One hand was behind his back in which it was twitching like crazy.

"Um yeah? Who are you?" Jaden asks the man whilst taking a step back when the man started getting into his personal space. He grins yet again and finally shows his hand that was behind his back. In his hand was a butcher knife still dripping with blood in which made Jaden turn a little pale.

"You can call me The Coco," The man says whilst chugging forward the knife at Jaden who by mere inches doges it and starts running. "You can't run away from The Coco!" The man screams maliciously.

Jaden runs as fast as his legs can take him whilst trying to get away from the sociopath that was following him whilst laughing maniacally. Jaden looks behind him when the laughter subsides and stops taking sharp intakes of breath trying to calm down his nerves that were making his body shook with uncontrollable fear. When he calmed down himself he was grabbed by the back of the shirt and roughly pulled to the ground.

"I told you….You can't run away from The Coco," The man hisses at Jaden who was pale by fear and was trying his best not to scream knowing that no one will hear him. "Don't hold back your urges to scream," The man says whilst dragging his knife over Jaden's neck ripping the shirt little by little, but the knife retreated back to the beginning of the neck in which made a small cut in the neck.

Jaden was paralyzed by fear, but when something flashes in his line of vision like a memory of gentle amber eyes that held so much love, but looked lifeless in the night. Jaden gasps in surprise and that's when his hand grabs the nearest object in which it was a huge rock and slams it on the killer's head making him swag a little to the sides and accidently stabbing Jaden on the shoulder, in which Jaden hisses and kicks the killer away from him.

Jaden doesn't look back and sprints into a run ignoring the pain that was giving his injured shoulder. He continue to run until he reaches a 2 story house that was painted ruby red and had like Alexis house rose bushes on the front porch. Jaden sighs in relief and quickly runs inside the house to when he opens the door to see his cousin Marisol watching TV rather bored.

"Maris…" Jaden couldn't finish his sentence due that he fainted thanks to the combination of the nerves and the wound. Marisol quickly gets off the couch and kneels next to checking to why he would faint like that to touch a warm liquid coming from his shoulder. Marisol's eyes open wide as saucers and fear and anger comes to her. Fear into why would Jaden appears with a wound like that and anger for who will dare hurt her cousin? She quickly takes him to the couch in which she starts to stop the bleeding. The night was still young and the killer made an appearance in this town….What will happen?

* * *

><p>Me:I hope that was a good ending for the chapter and *gasp* Jaden meet the killer! :0 This will get interesting as the story continues and when i wrote the night is still young~ The next chapter continues were the killer is or should I say The Coco x3 next chapter he kills his first victim! Who will be?<p>

Marina: Kills his first victim?

Me:Yup~

Marina:Um...I don't want to be in this story anyomre~

Me:Suck it up you are going to be~

Marina:0_o

Me:Exacktly! Any ways time to say those 3 words~ Right Marina?*notices she is left alone* Huh? She ran away x3

Me:Okay! Read&Review&Enjoy~ Know I just have to go find Marina~

Peace out~

Adios I que regrsen pronto~


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Here is another chapter in the coco! I hope it has a good amount of suspense~

Marina:What am I doing here again?

Me:Cuz your introduce here~ And Rai-chan told me to tell you that a little hint of gore doesn't hurt anyone~

Marina:0_o It doesn't hurt thst mus*Faints*

Me:Oh my she fainted~ Rai-chan the message was deliver x3

Marisol:You really love torturing my sister don't you, but it is true about the gore.

Me:I can always count on you Mary~

Mariusol:*smirks* By the way aren't you a brunnette and you realize you have chocolate brown eyes?

Me:So?

Marisol:*Sighs* You don't realize it?

Me:Nope~ Any ways Disclamer time!

Disclamer I don't own Yugioh GX or the lullaby XD

Marisol:Enjoy my friends*bows down politely*

Me:Um? Yeah what she said, but with the peace sign~

_**Narrative** POV._

Deep in the forest were the men who call himself The Coco was clutching his head that was bleeding by the impact of the rock he wasn't hissing that was for sure instead he was laughing maniacally to himself remembering the first attempt he did to kill his son to be back stab by his pathetic thoughts that a mere child wouldn't attack him back in order to defend his life. He gingerly touches his face with the hand that was clutching his head. The blood that was in his hand was now in his face as he gingerly touched the scar.

"Sleep child, sleep now..."

"Or else the Coco will come and eat you,"

The Coco sang with a huge grin on his face. He didn't want to end his fun yet so he let him escape for now wanting to know what kind of people he attracted to him. He starts walking the opposite direction the young man went to bump into a blonde hair young man who was wearing a blue suit that like his clothes were rip in some parts.

"Hey! Watch were you're going!" The young blonde hair man screamed at The Coco in which he didn't know it was him. The man gives him a twisted smile in which the young blonde hair man growls at him and roughly grabs him by the neck collar bring him near his face. "Look here punk I am not here for playing around with a crazy dude like you okay? I'm here looking for Yuki!" The young blonde hair man hisses at the man who clutches the knife tightly when he heard his surname coming out of the young blonde hair man mouth.

"Yuki?" The man says in his raspy voice. The funny thing was that the young blonde hair man thought the knife this guy has was just a plastic one, but how wrong he was when the man stabs him with said knife directly through his stomach making the young blonde hair man cough up blood from his mouth.

"Wha…the?" Young blonde hair man says whilst pushing the man away from him and clutching his wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sleep child, sleep now..."

"Or else the Coco will come and eat you,"

The man sang this time happily than before whilst looking at the young blonde hair man's face that was full of horror.

"You…you are…The Coco!" The young blonde hair man screams making The Coco growl menacingly at him in which in a swift movement grabs the young blonde hair man by the chin gripping it tightly making him wince in pain from what The Coco was doing.

"You are forbidden to scream my name! Only he is allowed to scream it!" The Coco says angrily whilst slashing the young blonde hair man's throat making him gag whilst The Coco decided it was the time to cut him open and devour his heart. And that what he does whilst producing an eerie scream from the young blonde man who knows has his chest open in which you could see his organs. The Coco looks at the young blonde hair man's eyes to see them turn lifeless by the second he open up his chest.

The Coco gently places the young blonde hair man's body on the grassy floor and that's when he roughly pulls his heart out looking at it if it was the most beautiful thing he has seeing in his life.

"Sleep child, sleep now..."

"Or else the Coco will come and eat you,"

The Coco sings happily whilst walking deep into the forest whilst getting a huge bite out of the heart he acquired. This man believed that if he devoured people's heart he will have their souls and emotions with him forever in which he still thinks his wife's love the she had for him is inside his body and deep down she is telling him to keep devouring hearts so she won't be alone inside his body. That's what he thought, but he knew what he yearned for and that was his flesh and blood….The child he produced with his wife….The child's heart.

The night was still young The Coco killed his first prey in this peaceful town, but he knows there is more fun to come, but inside the town away from The Coco a young dark hair women with blue highlights in her hair walk the streets with her cousin's white fur Siberian Husky who was looking back and forth in a worry matter.

"Neos, calm down boy! I won't lose you like last time….In which you got home safe and sound," The young women whisper to herself the last part.

"Marina!" A women calls the young women whose name is Marina. Marina turns around to see c-cup old women with the same colored hair as she, but without the highlights. Her green eyes showed brightly in the light the post that was next to her. Neos barks happily to see her.

"Mom!" Marina says surprised to see her mother walking the streets alone without her father.

"Marina, Anastasia!" A man voice is heard behind Marina's mom who in which turned to see a dark brown hair man with chocolate brown eyes. The man takes a large intake of air and glares at Marina's mom. "Anastasia, dear don't run away like that," The man says giving her a childish pout.

"Oh I'm sorry Nick! But I just saw our daughter who isn't supposed to be out this late!" Anastasia says angrily whilst giving Marina a glare in which she scratches her cheek nervously. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed right now missy?" Anastasia asks whilst putting her hands on her hips.

"Um dad some help?" Marina's chocolate brown eyes stare back at the old looking ones.

"Dear she was walking Neos," Nick says whilst crouching down to pet said dog who in place barked happily. "See?" Nick points out at Neos who was looking at Anastasia in which sighs.

"I know that dear, but isn't that Jaden's job?" Anastasia asks with a small frown on her face.

"It is, but today Jay got drag by some classmates to this stupid bonfire in which I didn't go," Marina says whilst handing the leash to her father.

"Why didn't you accompany him sweetie?" Anastasia ask her child.

"There was an anime marathon that I couldn't miss~" Marina points out with a grin.

"You and your cartoons….Why can't you be a normal child like the rest of the world," Anastasia says in a way a mother says when the daughter doesn't come out how she imagine her when she was in her womb.

"No one is normal in this world," Nick points out as they continue their walk home together.

"I agree with dad!" Marina says happily. Anastasia sighs, but gives them a warm smile.

The entire way they went in a silence manner. Nick was trying his best not to succumb into a weird eerie sensation he has every time he walks in the night with his family. Like someone was watching, but in reality no one was. When the reach the house they could see the lights were on both the living room and the kitchen. They practically assume that Jaden was in the kitchen whilst Marisol was in the living room. Nick opens the house to have Marisol grab him by the arm in surprise.

"Dear what is wrong?" Anastasia asks Marisol who was tugging on her father's shirt sleeve.

"Jaden got stab on the shoulder!" Marisol says with a look of worried mix with fear. Nick and Anastasia both body tense up and they quickly get in the living room to see Jaden groaning in his sleep. The stab wound was already covered by a few gauzes that Marisol gently put on top of it. Marina closes the door and looks at her cousin with a worried look as he cringes when Nick touches the injured shoulder gently.

"Who did this Marisol?" Nick asks her daughter who looks at him. He was quite surprised that his calm and collective daughter had fear on her eyes in which they always darted to Jaden. Marisol was really close to Jaden same with Marina they treated him like an older brother instead of a cousin.

"I don't know…..He just came to the house and then boom fainted on me," Marisol says whilst pushing her bang out of her face.

"I see," Nick says whilst kneeling in front of Jaden who in which starts mumbling in his sleep. Nick looks at him confused, but when Jaden utter those words.

"Sleep child, sleep now…..Or else the Coco will come and eat you," Jaden mumble in his sleep. Nick eyes open wide as saucers as he heard what came out of Jaden's mouth. That old lullaby his mother use to sing to him when he was a mere child. Nick quickly composes himself and looks at his wife and children.

"Marina, Marisol I want you guys to go to bed," Nick says in a stern voice in which Marina looks at her father confused.

"Why dad?" Marina asks whilst Marisol was already on the steps of the small staircase that led to the upstairs rooms.

"You guys got school tomorrow and don't worry about Jay, I am a doctor after all~" Nick says giving them a cheerful grin in which Marina nods knowing Jaden would be in good care. Nick was a doctor whilst Anastasia was a cloths designer in which Marisol love's her Lolita dresses. Marisol and Marina both go upstairs to their rooms in which Nick turns to his wife.

"Anastasia, could you clean the blood that is in the floor?" Nick says whilst giving all his strength to carry Jaden up the stairs in which for Nick it was quite difficult. When Nick finally made it to Jaden's room even though it was quite hard to open the door, but he finally did it. He places Jaden gently on the bed and looks at the gauzes taking them off one by one. Marisol sure was a prodigy in the family in which even though she wasn't going to study medicine she does know everything you need to know. Nick quickly goes to his and his wife's room to get the hidden first aid kit in which would cure a little the wound.

Jaden groans in pain when the cotton that had alcohol in it was placed gently in the stab wound. Nick was a fast in doing this kind of work due that Marina and Jaden were the reckless ones. When Nick finishes disinfecting it he places the gauzes on top of the wound and some sort of white tape that they put on the IV's to keep it in place.

"There all finish," Nick says whilst packing up the equipment back to the first aid kit. Jaden groans and open his eyes to see his uncle giving him a warm smile. "How are you champ?" Nick asks Jaden who look at him if he was someone else.

"You look just like him," Jaden says in a tired voice trying to get up whilst Nick stops him.

"Stay in bed Jay, you just got stab by someone, but what do you mean I look like him?" Nick asks rather confused to what Jaden was talking about.

"The…Coco….you look just like him," Jaden says whilst his voice quiver's a little due to the shock look Nick gave him.

"The Coco? Is that the person who stabbed you?" Nick asks in a serious manner. Jaden nods in a yes manner due that he was finally noticing that The Coco might look like his uncle, but The Coco had a scar running down from the end of one of his eyes whilst Nick didn't and as well their personality was different. If Nick was really The Coco the murders will be here in this place not in that other town.

"Ye-ah," Jaden answers shakily. Nick pats him on the head like a father to a child making him close his eyes already knowing sleep was coming to him.

"Night Jay," Nick says whilst standing up with first aid kit on his left hand and the other in the doorknob. "Oh! And Happy Birthday!" Nick says in a childish way in which makes Jaden chuckle a little before you could hear his shallow breathing. Nick leaves the room to find a brown fur cat looking at him curiously. Nick chuckles and opens the door to Jaden's room in which the cat quickly gets in.

"Duérmete niño, duérmete ya..."

"Que viene el Coco y te comerá."

Nick sang softly in another language whilst walking downstairs to find his wife finished cleaning the blood on the floor and couch.

"I wonder who will hurt Jay like that!" Anastasia says angrily.

"I have a feeling who," Nick says in a serious way making Anastasia look at him.

"Due tell dear," Anastasia says to Nick.

"I can't….Sorry dear, but I have to find out first if my theory is correct," Nick says circling his arms around Anastasia's waist pulling her to him. "Shouldn't we go to bed too?" Nick asks playfully towards Anastasia. Who nods and yawns.

Nick let's go of her and they both start walking up stairs to their room in which if you pay close attention to Nick he was such in deep thought his theory might be true or wrong, but he has to face this killer to see his face and how he looks too prove it.

* * *

><p>Me:And here the chapter ends~ Next Chapter school starts~ But I have a question to ask you~ Who got killed first? It seems the killer is changing strategies~<p>

Marisol: And it seems that my father knows the song in Spanish...Does this means he knows the killer well? Or is confused?

Me:You can really ask questions better than Marina! by the way where is she?

Marisol:I placed her in Jesse's bed sort of a prank.

Me:Nice~ Well today I learned so much in class!

Marisol:Really?

Me:Yup! Learned about a disease called Pica in which people eat stuff they aren't suppose to eat...It got me extremly curious about this people~ So any ways time to say those 3 words before Marina comes back~

Marisol&Me:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marisol:Peace out.

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	4. Chapter 4

Me:Here is another chapter of The Coco! And I want to Thank Supreme-King-of-Awesomeness for pointing out the Spanish part of the lullaby X3 I forgive my mistake on it it was supposed to say El Cuco XD I just made fun on my own language Gah! And I know that Lullaby since I was small~ My mother use to sing me that lullaby everytime I went to bed X3 Same as so of my friends...Who got scar for life, because they learned about the background of the story young and know their are afraid of the shadows*sighs* I'm the only one who isn't XD

Marina:Ugh so much talking are you finished?

Marisol: What are you doing here? Wouldn't you be in Jesse's room?

Me:Now now Mary be nice to your sister and Rai-chan it's alll good~ She did deserved that~ And that answer is correct, but Jaden's mom wasn't the one who sang the lullaby it was Nick's mom and from that it went downhill with obsession something in between the lines like that x3

Alec:Deserved what?

Me&Marina:0_0 What are you doing here!

Alec:Wah! i can't be here!*pouts*

Marisol:You can, but it took us by surprised that is all.

Alec:Oh~Well didn't you have something important to do?

Me:Write the embody speech...I can't believe I choose Jaden as the person for my embody speech *pouts*

Marisol:He isn't that bad.

Me: I know, but I have to act like him in front of the entire classroom! First do the speech and then act like him...I got to cosplay him to in which I am just going to wear a long sleeve shirt. Next time I'll choose Zero from Vampire Knight XD Get a plastic gun and I am finished with him XD

Alec:You could of choose Lexie?

Me:I hate short skirts -_- And that came into my mind same as thinking I should of choose Orihime, but why not a male character XD

Marina:Well lets just end this convo and start the story! I was going to fall asleep!

Me:Okay! Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh Gx nor the Lullaby! If I did I'll make a remix of it XD

Marina&Marisol&ALec:Enjoy my peeps~

* * *

><p>The sun shines brightly in Alexis room in which said person was already awake and brushing her dirty blonde locks whilst thinking that the uniform she was wearing looked completely wrong for students to wear. A black mid-thigh skirt and a white tight polo shirt that you have to button up with the black tie that in the back end has their name sew to it in which she thought it was pretty dumb. Alexis sighs and places the brush down on the vanity table and looks at her reflection and frowns. She didn't quite understand guys too much, but one thing for sure they thing with their little friend and she doesn't want a guy like that, but that's just asking for too much or is it? Alexis sighs and starts putting the long black socks and some short's underneath the skirt so she could start the new school semester.<p>

Know we go to the Yuki residence to see that Marina was treating Jaden's stab wound not too gently. You could hear hiss echo in the silent house as Marisol prepares breakfast for the 3 of them knowing that their parents left early for work giving them instructions in a piece a paper that was placed on the kitchen table. Marisol sighs knowing it was a bad idea letting Marina cure Jaden stab wound when she wasn't cut out to do that kind of job. Back inside the room we see Jaden sighing in relief when Marina finishes her work, but tries to hide the fact that he wanted to laugh at her due that she didn't properly put the gauzes correctly.

"It wasn't that bad," Marina says with a pout as she collects the rest of the first aid kit materials and the bloody gauzes not being the slightest disgusted by them. "Maybe I should take these and put them on Dixie's face," Marina says with an evil grin.

"It was," Jaden mutters silently ignoring the comment she made about the gauzes that were full of his blood.

"Alrighty Jay get ready for school~" Marina says whilst closing the door and leaving Jaden alone in the room, because his feline company was already eating his breakfast same with Neos. Jaden sighs not in the feeling to go to school because being the first day of school you learn about the rules for each classroom their grading period and as well the subjects you will be studying for the entire semester….Although it was a good time to sleep in class and let your mind wander even if it was normal class days Jaden would be doing the same thing.

Jaden sighs yet again and walks to the closet that was near the bathroom and takes out a black sleeveless shirt at the same time the button up white polo shirt and the black pants. Jaden places them on the bed not to neatly and walks to the bathroom to do the daily routine of brushing your teeth. Jaden comes back out and carefully puts on the sleeveless black shirt already and discards the bloody one into the dirty clothes pile that is located in the corner of his room. He switches the white long pants to the black ones at as the same thing he did with the bloody shirt putting it on the dirty cloth pile.

Jaden looks at the white polo shirt hoping that it won't make the gauzes visible, but when he puts it o you couldn't see it just a small bump in it. Jaden doesn't button up his shirt just leaves it like that and on his left wrist places a black wrist band finishing his look. He bends over to pick up his black vans and walks downstairs with a frown on his face to see Marisol placing the plates on the table.

"Breakfast is done," Marisol says with a serious face to Jaden. Like Jaden she was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with the black necktie around her neck loosely whilst her school shirt was open. Underneath Marisol skirt was a pair of shorts that reached her knees same as Marina who kept her school shirt button up, but the first buttons were undone. Marina's black tie was used as a ribbon on her hair.

"Thanks Mary," Jaden says whilst sitting down and starting to eat his food slowly making Marina and Marisol look at him with worried expressions.

"Is something the matter Jaden?" Marisol asks whilst Marina was already with her breakfast in her stomach. Jaden tenses up and starts devouring his breakfast like his normal self again. "I'll take that as a no," Marisol says whilst trying to hide the fact she wanted to laugh. Jaden finishes his breakfast and places the plate in the sink and turns to Marisol.

"Where is your breakfast?" Jaden asks Marisol.

"I already ate mines when you guys were taking your sweet time on getting your uniforms on," Marisol says whilst walking out the kitchen with Marina trailing behind her. Jaden stood there and started putting his vans quickly jumping up and down trying not to lose his balance whilst walking out the kitchen. Jaden can really multitask, but he doesn't use that little ability on school only in things that are not helpful stuff, but for some teenager's it is helpful for this kind of things.

Jaden walks out of the kitchen already having both shoes on. Marisol hands Jaden his book bag in which the 3 of them set of to walk to school apparently the long way due to the fact that Marisol had a bad vibe the forest was giving, so they decided to take the long way.

In a few minutes they arrive at Terra High a high school that is proud of its students' abilities in sports and studies, but at the same time this high school was known by other schools and Universities. Jaden looks at the high school if it was jail that traps you in there to learn things you won't need in life. Marisol and Marina walk in front of Jaden as Jaden looks around with a blank expression looking for Rabb and Chazz not wanting to get annoyed by them today whilst he was doing this he didn't notice he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," Jaden says whilst not looking at the person. The person sighs and grabs his chin making him look at the person to blush red. In front of him stood Alexis wearing the school uniform that made her look like an angel. Jaden always thought Alexis looked great in anything she wore, but the school uniform had this thing with him in whom he couldn't place a finger into why?

"Jaden are you alright?" Alexis asks him in which Jaden just takes Alexis hand and drags her to the twins who in which Marina growls at Jaden whilst Marisol smirks liking the idea of them going out.

"I'm fine, but aren't we going to be late for class or something?" Jaden asks when he lets go of Alexis hand and starts digging through his book bag for the class schedule that was send by mail for each student even the new ones that were starting this semester in Terra High. When Jaden finally founds his schedule he looks at his cousins and Alexis to raise one of his eyebrows at them in a questioning way. In their hands they already have their schedules in which they try not to laugh at him.

"What class you got first period Alexis?" Jaden asks Alexis already knowing what classes Marina and Marisol have on their first period and the other periods.

"I got Advanced Calculus and you?" Alexis asks whilst looking at Jaden.

"Algebra 2," Jaden says with a slight frown. Early in the morning and Jaden has to take math classes in which he didn't like the idea at all. Alexis giggles at Jaden's face, but when the bell rings making them tense up and look at Marina's watch.

"How odd it's not the right time for the bell to ring," Marisol says with a frown on her face. Marisol wasn't superstitious, but when she has odd feelings she will pay close head to it.

"Well any ways it doesn't matter the early it rings the early we get the hell out of this school," Jaden says whilst walking inside the school with the girls following him.

"Only this year left Jay and no more school for us," Marina says with a grin. Jaden sighs hoping this year will go fast as possible. The little gang split up Marina going to her Geometry class in which she wasn't happy that she has to repeat it again. Marisol and Alexis going together for their first class that was Advanced Calculus whilst Jaden walking to his Algebra 2 class.

When Jaden gets to the classroom and opens the door to see his other class mates that he must of guessed some of them are Freshmen's whilst the others Sophomore's. This school mixes the Seniors with Freshmen's and Sophomore's in the math department whilst in the English they don't mixed them at all Hope class is for the Seniors and Juniors in which some have classes together.

Jaden sighs and ignores the freshmen girls stare to look around if he knows someone in the classroom to smirk evilly when teal eyes lock gaze with his brown eyes in which he returns the smirk as well. Jaden sits next to the teal eye guy with wild blue hair in which the girls and the guys stare at them with confused stares.

"So Jess," Jaden starts with an evil smirk already having something in planned.

"Of course Jay," Jess or Jesse says with a southern accent whilst smirking evilly making the other classmates get scared by them. They thought Jaden was the punk in the classroom whilst Jesse the goodie 2 shoes, but it seemed their guess was wrong. Like an old saying says "Don't judge a book by its cover," every student thought in their minds.

"I wonder what teacher we have for math. You know so we could plan the rest of the tormenting for the semester?" Jesse asks whilst giving his classmate a friendly smile trying to calm them down.

"I hope is someone we know already," Jaden says whilst lying his head on the desk when the classroom door opens Jaden's head snap up, but an evil smirk creeps on his lips the Algebra teacher they were going to have for this entire semester is no other that Mr. Ryoga.

"Jay, you got to stop being lucky," Jesse says whilst chuckling when Jaden pouts. Mr. Ryoga looks at them and sighs in annoyance making his other students look at him confused.

"Alright students let's start introducing each other shall we? They are new faces here whilst _old faces_ I wish I didn't have to see again," Mr. Ryoga says whilst emphasizing old faces and at the same time he said this was looking at the J-twins who gave him innocent looks.

All the students who go to Terra High were already inside the school talking and introducing each other except 2 sophomores who decided to take their time on going to the school and explore the forest were The Coco made his first killing in this town, but they didn't know of the previous night event that occurred.

"Marcel hurry up!" A young girl said probably by the age of 15 said to her companion who was a young boy by the age of 15 who was gasping for air behind her. The young girl turns to him and places her hands on her hips whilst her long purplish hair danced with this motion she did.

"Blair, calm d-own," Marcel said finally regaining his breath whilst his French accent was thick on every word he spoke. Said girl gave him a glare and puff her cheeks cutely towards Marcel whom said person blushed and look to the ground. They were both the same size, but Blair was the confident one whilst Marcel was the shy one.

"How can I calm down? Marcel you didn't see what I saw yesterday night!" Blair says with a huge grin in which Marcel shakes his head in a no manner giving Blair his silent answer. "Last night I kind of saw a guy! Who was walking with a knife!" Blair says happily whilst taking a camera out. "And it seems my first assignment for my Photography class starts today!" Blair continues in her happy rambling in which Marcel nods his head happily for her, but at the same time knowing that Blair's new class didn't give an assignment, but she always wanted to have first dibs on something she found interesting.

The walk deeper into the forest ignoring the flies that were swarming around them in which were making Blair angry that she swatted away some that came closer to them.

"Why are they some many damn flies!" Blair asks angrily. Marcel was about to respond when he see why there were so many flies. I little bit near them…Laid a dead body of one of his schoolmates. Marcel's face turned sickly pale making Blair look at him with a confused and worried look. "Are you alright Marcel?" Blair asked him in concerned.

Marcel just points I the direction of the body in which Blair follows the direction his finger was pointing at to have tears welled up in her eyes. A little bit near them laid the body of David Rabb with its chest open up and missing his heart. Blair couldn't hold it anymore and her lips parted producing a scream mixed with a sobbed. David was known to be friendly with his lower classmates just like Jesse and Jaden, but David was more popular than those too in which those to really didn't care they were just happy the way they are. Marcel the only thing he could do in this moment was to call the police and as well comfort Blair at the same time. It seemed it was the first time Blair saw something like this in real life than just any horror movie same as Marcel, but it pained him to see her like that. That he drew some courage to hug her and call the police to report what he saw.

* * *

><p>Me:The chapter ends there! But next chapter the Popo...I mean the Police comes! Yeah...I don't get along with them at all!<p>

Marina:Why?

Me:I have my reasons~ But between us Jaden and Alexis are giving each other hints ;) When 2 people like each other they do that~

Alec:Indeed they do~

Marisol:But at the sametime they might already be dating you know?

Me:That is true, but let's see what the next chapter shows us~

Alec:True that!

MArina:Instead of givng them a spoiler.

Me:Fine! Jaden and Alexis talk there you happy?

Marina:No! Because that's a lame spoiler!

Marisol:Oh shut up. *gets glared by Marina*

Alec:*sighs* Sibling rivalry~

Me:Agree~ Oh before we say those 3 words~ I might work with chapter 23 on the new me this week at the same time working my act as Jaden XD Okay time to say those 3 words my peeps~

Alec:Read

Marina:Review~

Marisol:Enjoy.

Alec&Marina&Marisol:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	5. Chapter 5

Me:Hiya guys! sorry for taking long in this chapter X3 I was practicing my imitation of Jaden for today's class...That was cancelled! Ugh and I stop writting the last chapter of the new light and the sequals for the other one shots...Stupid class ugh! And any ways I will give my 100% on my other stories! I just need to wait until college ends X3

Marina:Because she is going to take summer vacation and work at the same time~

Me:Yup~ I'm thinking on working on Walgreens as a cash register XD But alas I am a mean person*pouts*

Marina:You really are!

Me:An a comedian XD But I don't tell jokes to the teacher, because its forbidden!

Marina;How can it be forbidden?

Me:They have profanity in it m'okay?

Marina:So you curse like a sailor?

Me:Well...um no?

Marina:LIER!

Me:*ignores Marina* Oh and Ninja11 thank you for pointing that out about the cut :3 I didn't know what to write for the other half part of the chapter and when I read your review pointing that out it gave me the idea to make a character notice it :3 Thank you :)

Marina:Don't ignore me!

Me:Huh? Did you say something?

Marina:*grumbles angrily*

Me:Well just 2 things to say before the chapter start~

Marina:And what's that!

Me:Sheesh control your anger~ Well here it is~ Feliz Viernes Santos para todos! X3

Marina:*sweatdrops*

Me:And now Disclamer~ I don't own Yugioh GX Or the little lyric of the song complication~

Marina:Enjoy my peeps~

**Narrative's POV**

* * *

><p>They police was already in the crime scene you could see policemen with dogs and doctors looking at the dead body inspecting it. There was only one detective in the crime scene. His chocolate brown eyes that were hidden behind his glasses were inspecting the body with a thoughtful look. He has heard about this type of attack from his older sister that worked on the town The Coco is terrorizing.<p>

"Mr. Hibiki, have you figured out who will do this?" A policewoman asks the young detective. The police was already searching around the crime scene with their police trained dogs that were trying to locate his scent.

"I have a hunch that the killer is someone we know….Maybe perhaps is The Coco," Mr. Hibiki says with the same thoughtful look. A near policeman scoffs in disbelief.

"That's miles away Mr. Hibiki, how could a serial killer like him get here quickly?" The policeman asks him whilst scratching his black beard thoughtfully. "He wouldn't get a ride or something," He adds with a chuckle.

"Maybe he did get a ride," Mr. Hibiki pointed out. The policeman waves his hand in a dismissing manner.

"If that happened wouldn't the driver notice his bloody clothes mhm?" The policeman says with a confident smirk.

"No one has seeing his true identity; even if he let 2 victims survived he will come back after them again in the next day," Mr. Hibiki says not really answering the question. "And that wouldn't be smart of him, but Joe that guy really isn't like other serial killers," Mr. Hibiki adds with a frown in which Joe as well frowns.

"True, but maybe today we could catch him," Joe says happily when a police dog starts barking at the east section of the forest. Mr. Hibiki was the first one to follow said dog and its owner who was chasing after the dog in which stop in front of a small lake to sniff at the clothes that were placed there, but without the knife. "Or we would find his clothing instead," Joe says with a huge frown on his face.

"I had a feeling he would do this," Mr. Hibiki says quietly to himself whilst Joe inspects the clothing with the same expression on his face.

"This person knows how to act and run away from the police," Joe says out loud making Mr. Hibiki look at him with a shock look finally putting the pieces together it was The Coco even if other police officers deny it. It would of being the only answer to this accident. The missing heart that was one and the second was the pile of clothing without the weapon that was used to kill the victim.

"Joe, could you continue the search….I need to call someone right away," Mr. Hibiki leaves quickly without waiting for Joe's response.

As Mr. Hibiki stops walking and is away from the police he pulls out his cell phone and search for his contact for the name 'Midori' and clicks on it. As he puts the cell phone on waiting for her to answer the phone, someone passes him with a casual smile on his face.

"Hello?" A feminine voice was heard on the other line of the phone.

"Sis, I need to talk to you about a killer of your hometown," Mr. Hibiki says with a serious voice not noticing the person who passed him by was still there with his casual smile twisted into an evil one. The man's cloth consisted of a black long jeans and a casual white shirt. His chocolate brown eyes look at young detective with malice in them.

"Do you mean The Coco? Koyo, that man disappeared from this part of the city….The killing seemed to stop, so I don't know if he died or stop doing his actions," Midori says with a worried tone on her voice.

"I mean that one sis; it seems that he did not die….Instead change course," Mr. Hibiki said in analyzing voice. "Sis, what kind of people he likes to kill the most?" Mr. Hibiki quickly asks ignoring the feeling that he is being watched by others, but the man decided to leave him be for the time being. The man walks away in the direction were Terra High is located.

"He likes to kill people with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes," Midori answers him.

"Odd? It seemed that when he changed hunting ground he changed his ways of choosing who will be his next prey," Mr. Hibiki says with a frown on his face not liking the idea of a killer in his new hometown and at the same time a killer that might be impossible to catch, but what if they have some sort of bait?

"Koyo, let me tell you something if that killer is The Coco truly or might be someone else….I want you to know his real name that might work," Midori says not really knowing if her younger brother is mistaking a killer in his new hometown from the killer of her new hometown as well. They were separated on their work due to the fact Midori is more into her work than her younger brother that sometimes slack on it, so their boss decided to give Midori the harder case that he thought she might catch The Coco whilst Koyo will be on standby in a quiet town.

"It might be the killer sis! This time I am not slacking on my work! I promise!" Mr. Hibiki says childishly whilst getting stares by the people passing by.

"Sure? Any ways you want to know his name or not?" Midori asks whilst sighing in annoyance not wanting to have a squabble through the phone with her younger brother.

"Yes! Due tell sis," Mr. Hibiki says with a smirk.

"Before I tell you his name I'll share a little secret with you. The other officers don't know that it might be him, but if you do the math correctly he fits the picture perfectly," Midori says in a serious voice in which Mr. Hibiki nods forgetting that she couldn't see him do that. "But let me tell you the name, before you change the subject. His name is Nathaniel Yuki," Midori says in a whisper making Mr. Hibiki realize that she might be at her work and this might be confidential information on that town.

"Yuki? There's a family with that surname here in this town," Mr. Hibiki says to Midori.

"Really? Then….The Coco might be that town the boss put you! Maybe that killer you're looking for is him," Midori says with a worried tone. Mr. Hibiki smirks that hit the mark. What his sister told him prove his theory correctly, but maybe it wasn't Nathaniel Yuki.

"Sis, could you tell me a little back story about Nathaniel Yuki?" Mr. Hibiki asks Midori.

"Well he was married and had a son as well. Nathaniel killed his wife, but failed to kill his son," Midori says.

"He had a son? Wait did his son saw him killed his mother? Or that he didn't have the heart to kill his son?" Mr. Hibiki asks with a frown when he hears Midori scoff in disbelief.

"He had the heart to kill his son, but his son fought him off, and I don't know if he saw his father killed his mom, but one thing for sure he was put on psychological counseling due to the fact that he secluded himself from people afraid that they will turn out like his dad or worst hurt him in many ways I can't described," Midori explained.

"So he was in shock? Man at here I thought he was the killer!" Mr. Hibiki exclaims surprised to have Midori hiss at the phone.

"HOW COULD YOU THINK LIKE THAT IDIOT!" Midori screams through the end of the phone making Mr. Hibiki ear ring in pain due to her scream.

"Ow! I was just thinking chronological! I thought it might be him, you know that sometimes when I child that young sees that it might you know turn into a murder," Mr. Hibiki explain quickly knowing that Midori was fuming on the other end of the phone.

"Koyo, that little boy lock away those memories deep inside his brain! I don't know if he remembers now he will not turn into a serial killer!" Midori exclaims still angry.

"Well sis there's only one thing to do~" Mr. Hibiki says in a sing song voice.

"What!" Midori asks curious.

"Talk to him do you know his name?" Mr. Hibiki asks.

"No, but let me check," Midori says whilst you could hear the sound of shuffling papers in the other end. When it stops in which Mr. Hibiki was just looking at the sky with a thoughtful look. Thinking how will he approach that little kid. "Ahh, found it. His name is Jaden Yuki," Midori says.

"Jaden Yuki got it, I just got to find the little guy thanks sis!" Mr. Hibiki says whilst hanging up on her not waiting for a compliment or more explanation on Nathaniel Yuki already having what he wanted. He was going to find Jaden Yuki and have a little talk with him. To see if he remembers what happened back then.

Mr. Hibiki quietly walks the towns streets to his workplace know we move back to Terra High in which we see Jaden taking a short nap in the schools roof whilst listening to music in which he didn't hear the roof's door open to see Alexis looking around for Jaden who was in the floor fast asleep using his book bag as a pillow.

"I should of have known," Alexis says quietly to herself as she walks up to Jaden to wake him up, but when she kneels next to him she notices a cut on his neck. "Huh? Is he turning emo or something?" Alexis asks quietly in worry. Alexis traces the cut that is on Jaden's neck softly making him tense up a little, but then relaxes.

Alexis inspects him trying to found other cuts such as the one in the neck, but failed to notice the one in the shoulder due to Jaden's head phones blaring quite loud in which could make any one deaf. Alexis sighs in annoyance and grabs one to put it on her ear wanting to know which song he was listening to right now.

"_Fearing a tomorrow where I embrace the anxiety that everything's about to shatter._

_And looking only at the day after tomorrow won't bring me an answer-I know that._

_What will I draw on the tomorrow hat spreads infinitely, pure white?_

_What will I draw on the tomorrow that reality stained pure black?_

_I struggle and shine,"_

Alexis eye brow twitch in anger. She knows Jaden doesn't hear this kind of music, but something inside her told that he does know. Alexis puts the head phone down and decide it's time to wake sleeping beauty up. Alexis pinches Jaden's side of the stomach that was near her making Jaden sit up quickly due to shock from his sleep. Jaden looks at Alexis with small frown on his face.

"What was that for!" Jaden asks whilst yawning not really mad at Alexis.

"You need to eat something," Alexis says not really answering his question.

"I'm not hungry," Jaden says whilst putting his I-pod away and sitting next to Alexis who folded her legs so she could sit properly.

"Thirsty?" Alexis asks whilst digging through her book bag for something.

"Yeah? Why are you asking these questions Alexis?" Jaden asks Alexis in suspicion. Alexis doesn't answer him, but give him a strawberry milk cartoon it wasn't big it was just small. "Huh? Thanks," Jaden says in surprised whilst taking the strawberry milk cartoon and getting the straw that was taped behind it to poke the hole.

"No problem, but you need to eat," Alexis says whilst looking at Jaden's neck. Jaden casually shrugs and starts drinking the milk.

"Alexis, why do you care strawberry milk cartoons on your bag?" Jaden asks whilst placing the cartoon on the floor.

"Milk is a healthy drink. I rather drink milk than soda sometimes," Alexis says whilst looking at the sky. Jaden looks at her arms first understanding that milk is good for the bones. Alexis could really throw a punch and a slap, but then his gaze was directed towards her chest.

"Now I know why they are that big," Jaden say out loud making Alexis snap her neck towards him with a confused look on her face. Jaden blushes red and gives her a grin whilst gulping down the rest of the strawberry milk.

"Whatever you said princess," Alexis says not really clearly hearing what Jaden said before. Jaden chokes a little on the drink and looks at Alexis with a shock face.

"You didn't just call me princess," Jaden says playfully. Alexis chuckles and takes the cartoon from him and stands up to throw it away.

"I just did princess," Alexis says once more whilst throwing the cartoon into the trash can that was placed next to the door. When Alexis was turning to look at Jaden from far she saw a man that looked exactly like Nick, at first Alexis didn't pay attention at first, but did a double take to when she came to realization that Marina and Marisol's dad was working in the hospital by this time. She was going to see the man again to find out he disappeared just like that.

"Alexis?" Jaden calls out for Alexis in which she looks at him and decides to keep this a little secret for herself until it made sense.

"What is it princess?" Alexis says in a taunting voice. In which Jaden stands up and points to himself with his thumb.

"Sorry Alexis, but I am the hero~" Jaden says proudly making Alexis giggle.

"Sure you are. You look like a damsel in distress," Alexis says whilst bursting into laughter. Alexis was clutching her stomach and using the door that leads to the inside of the school as support.

"I am not! Then what makes you Alexis?" Jaden asks sounding like his childishly self again. Alexis stops laughing whilst wiping a tear that was forming in her eye.

"The prince," Alexis stated with a smirk on her face. "Jaden, you're the damsel in distress that needs his prince…." Alexis couldn't finished due to she busted out laughing this time hard. Alexis closed her eyes whilst placing a hand in front of her mouth. Jaden quickly walks up to Alexis and with his arms cages her there in which makes Alexis stop laughing to look at him.

"If I am the damsel in distress and your my prince that wouldn't you be kissing me right now?" Jaden asks whilst smirking. Alexis growls menacingly at him, but smirks back.

"I suppose so, but it wouldn't be fun ya know?" Alexis says whilst leaning a little bit towards Jaden subconsciously.

"For you it wouldn't, but for me it will be fun," Jaden say whilst leaning in subconsciously towards Alexis in which their lips were centimeters away.

"Really? Man these days," Alexis says in a whisper in which Jaden growls at her.

"What about man these days?" Jaden asks in a whisper whilst giving her a soft growl.

"Well for me men these days are not like they use to be back on my mom's time," Alexis says with half lidded eyes.

"I could be like that kind of men in your mom's time," Jaden says with half lidded eyes as well. Alexis places one of her hand on his chin making him take the cue to press his lips to hers in which it was short due to the school bell ringing making said both teens quickly realize what they were doing. "So-ooory!" Jaden stutters whilst giving a large space between him and Alexis who was blushing red and touching her lips.

"Ye—ah," Alexis says whilst opening the door and leaving Jaden there standing alone in the rooftop in which like Alexis did touches his lips and a gentle smile appears on his face.

"I'm not really sorry that I did that," Jaden says softly to himself in which he collects his stuff and walks downstairs for his next class.

A man with chocolate brown eyes was looking at the building in which he caught some glimpses on everything that happened except the kiss. He had a feeling that girl will make a great bait to bring his son to him.

"Sleep child, sleep now..."

"Or else the Coco will come and eat you,"

The man sang softly to himself as he walks the streets with a smirk on his face yet again tricking the police and founding his next victim who was the young detective Koyo Hibiki who didn't even notice him pass him by. At the same time found a good bait to lure his son, so they could be all together spiritually.

* * *

><p>Marina: Um BRR23 what did he mean spiritually?<p>

Me:Well Marina think like a killer and you will understand it.

Marina:*glares* That's to much work!

Me:Like I care! And I know I made Jaden and Alexis kiss, but is just to make their friendship kind of awkward~ On next chapter it might be worst, because Jaden is not really sorry~ Instead his quite happy that little incident happen whilst Alexis is to, but she thinks Jaden only looks at her like a frined ya know? And Jaden and Alexis have that lunch time alone whilst the rest of the group got the late lunch hour I think I will explain it on the next chapter or later chapters.

Marina;You love to explain don't ya!

Me:Yeah so what! I like how Koyo though that Jaden might be the killer XD

Marina:Me too, but later found out I share a house with him and I got scared.

Me:Oh Mar you are HUMAN! I thought you was a witch!

Marina:What did you just say?

Me:Nothing time to say those 3 words~

Marina:Read~

Me:Review~

Marina&Me:Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto :3


	6. Chapter 6

Me:Welcome to another chapter of this is the normal life of a teenager...I mean The Coco! *coughs* Sorry for the delay! I am truly sorry, but I have being getting plot bunnies and then my other stories plot get mixed in which How it all began wouldn't make sense with The New Me dialogue XD Oh boy that made me laugh so hard XDD *coughs* And at the same time I have being thinking of doing a bet with a friend who is just a simple hug on a person a hate for 10 bucks in which it sounds pretty neat, but the catch is to tell him I missed him...

Marina:DO IT!

Me:No! I will lose my pride!

Marina:Do it~

Me:...Why don't you do it for me then!

Marina: I don't know the guy~

Me:...Oh yeah you don't...Lucky!

Marina:Precisly~ Any ways time for the Disclemar~

Me: I don't own Yugioh Gx nor the lullaby the gy sings due that...I don't even know when did it started...Well any ways only thing I know is that my parents used it to scared me in which it fails only scared my older brother*rolls eyes*

Marina:*sweatdrops* Enjoy the story my peeps~

_**Narrator's POV**_

* * *

><p>The sound of a whistle echo in the inside basketball court making the students cringe in pain especially the boys due that they were the closest one to the Coach who was giving orders to the girls. Let's describe the gym clothes shall we? The boys gym clothing consisted of black gym shorts that reach their knees whilst the white shirt was long, but the sleeves weren't too short or long. Know on to the girl's gym clothing it consisted of gym shorts that reach mid-tights and the shirt was like the guys shirt. The only different was the shorts in which as you can say the guys didn't complain at all whilst some girls did others didn't it.<p>

"Okay I know today is your first day in this school or class, but that's why you guys got the gym uniform on why don't we play a basketball game?" The Coach says wearing a smirk when he hears groans of annoyance or laziness.

Alexis was the only one that didn't complain with the teacher when he told them they were going to practice first on their basketball skills on the court. Some of the girls were nerds in which they didn't feel comfortable with guys looking at them playing the game and as well the gym shorts weren't helping them get comfortable due that it looks they don't like showing skin. Alexis wasn't as well, but she knew how to make guys stop looking at her with just a simple glare, but she was nervous now. You ask why? Jaden was in her class as well and he was looking her throughout the entire time they enter the inside court.

"Okay ladies why don't you show the guys your impressive moves in playing this game!" The Coach says happily. The girls groan not liking the idea whilst Alexis wasn't paying attention at all.

"Do we have to coach! Can we just play against the guys already?" A girl shrieks angrily at the Coach making the other females nod their head in agreement. Alexis finally snaps out of her not call dazed and looks at the Coach who sighs.

"Alright let's do it that way, but I wanted you girls to show them how tough you are," The Coach says with a pout. If you guys are wondering what is the sex of this Coach he is a guy, but the little secret about him. He doesn't judge his students by their sex instead he believes everyone he teaches are great players.

"For him is how tough we are, but for the boys is a free show," Alexis mutters to herself when she is put on the middle of the court whilst Jaden was put on the middle as well who was wearing a casual smirk on his face.

"Ready Alexis?" Jaden asks whilst crouching a little bit same as Alexis the Coach was in front of them with the whistle in his mouth and the basketball in his hands.

The Coach blows the whistle whilst throwing the basketball in the air making Alexis and Jaden jump to which one is going to hit the ball, but let's talk about 2 people who are inside a class they didn't want to even take, but they were forced. One was, because her mother wanted her to learn how to cook and be a lady whilst the other one was, because it was either this class or take Child Development Class in which he took this class…..The only problem is he is the only guy in the classroom.

"Okay Ms. Yuki what do you think about this class?" Mrs. Kiyo asks the only girl who was brave to sit next to the guy.

"That is a pain in the ass," Ms. Yuki says with a frown on her face making the guy next to her chuckle.

"Ms. Yuki! A young lady doesn't talk like that!" Mrs. Kiyo exclaims angrily said person just rolls her eyes at the teacher whilst the guy pinches her on the arm making her squeak in surprise. "Mr. Andersen, what do you think of this class?" Mrs. Kiyo asks the only guy in the class room as the other girls look at him.

"That is a wonderful class Mrs. Kiyo," Mr. Andersen answers her question with a polite smile to make the girl next to him scoff in disbelief.

"Ahh! Know this is what I was looking for! I sometimes wonder why there aren't boys your age like this!" Mrs. Kiyo says happily. There was a soft knock in the classroom door and Mrs. Kiyo walks to the door to see Mrs. Ryoga whom looks like she could faint in any seconds. "Mrs. Ryoga, what's wrong?" Mrs. Kiyo asks worried for her co-worker and also friend.

"Could we talk in private?" Mrs. Ryoga asks whilst dragging Mrs. Kiyo outside the classroom for the private conversation. In which when she leaves the classroom all the girls start talking lively with each other whilst ignoring the pair in the back of the classroom. In which Ms. Yuki was glaring at Mr. Andersen.

"Really Jesse? Really?" Ms. Yuki asks him annoyed when some girls take peeks at Jesse the only guy in the classroom.

"Well Marina you should act a little bit nice towards the teacher ya know? She might give you a good grade," Jesse points out with an innocent smile.

"Idiota! I will rather be taking Spanish level 4 than this crap!" Marina says angrily whilst ignoring the disgusting looks her classmates was giving her due that she was the only tomboy in the classroom whilst the other were preppy girls.

"But yet you were forced," Jesse says in a sing song voice making Marina hiss at him.

"I hate you," Marina tells him with a glare whilst Jesse fake gasps and places his hands on his chest were the heart is located.

"You hurt my true feelings Mar! I thought you love me!" Jesse says dramatic making Marina look away, but for one reason only due that she was blushing and muttering incoherent words to herself.

"Whatever!" Marina says in defeat. Jesse chuckles and pokes her on her stomach making her jump.

"I win," Jesse says playfully whilst Marina rolls her eyes at him.

"For now, but the war isn't over right?" Marina asks Jesse with a wink making him chuckle.

"Of course," Jesse says with a smile.

"Sheesh why don't you guys shut up," A random classmate says making Marina look at her direction. To notice she was a freshmen in which her lips curled up with a devilish smile. The other girls stayed quite due that they love to hear Jesse's voice and some thought they were a couple in which was weird that they wish they were.

"Hey Jess, do you have the goods?" Marina asks Jesse whilst looking through her book bag.

"What goods are you talking about?" Jesse asks confused whilst looking at himself. Marina sighs and quickly takes out what she was looking on her book bag in which it was a pocket knife. "Marina, where did you get that?" Jesse asks confused to see Marina holding a pocket knife.

"From my dad, before he left the house this morning," Marina states calmly if it was nothing until she turned her stare to the random classmate who made the comment who notice she was being look upon Marina herself.

"What?" The random student hisses whilst pushing a black lock of hair behind her ear. Marina just looks at her until she places the pocket knife on her own throat making the motion that she was going to cut her. The random student pales up and looks away from Marina who was holding her laughter in which Jesse notice what she was doing.

"Marina, that wasn't nice," Jesse says in a whisper to her whilst the other students were looking at Marina if she was a crazy in which she just shrugs her shoulders not really caring.

"No es my problema," Marina says in Spanish making Jesse sigh. The classroom suddenly turns silence when they hear Mrs. Kiyo scream in happiness in which Marina just yawns when the rest of the classroom was looking at the door worried.

"I wonder why was she screaming about?" Jesse asks curious.

"Curiosity killed the cat Jess," Marina points out whilst yawning again not really caring.

"Your cold you know that?" Jesse asks Marina with a pout.

"And your hot you know that?" Marina asks Jesse in which the poor guy blushes and looks away from her.

As these 2 student's continue to flirt with each other let's go back to Jaden who was hiding in the nurse office with his school uniform on due that he sneaked out from his Gym class and grab his school uniform to change in the nurse office whilst fixing up his gauze due that the wound seemed to open up again.

"This is what happens when you don't speak up," Jaden mutters to himself whilst throwing the used gauze inside the trashcan in which it was full of his own blood.

As Jaden closes the small cabinet that holds the gauzes, peroxide and other small equipment's for cuts. The thing of this cabinet that he closed he could see his on reflection due that it has a small mirror, but when he looks at his own reflection he sees a beautiful lady staring back at him with lifeless eyes making him remember some parts of his nightmares. Jaden jumps in surprise in which when he does he loses his footing and lends on his butt on the floor. He was gasping for air due to shock from what he saw.

"What in the world?" Jaden asks in surprise on what he saw in the mirror in which made him hug himself tight and look at the floor with his eyes closed praying that what he saw, was only because he was tired and has lost blood in which he doubt it was the last one. Jaden preys open his eyes and stand up to look at the mirror to see himself. "I think I must be really tired," Jaden mutters to himself whilst placing a hand on the mirror.

The bell rings and Jaden jumps in surprise in which he clutches his shirt were the heart is located feeling his heart beats. Jaden takes a deep breath and walks out of the nurse office with his book bag slung over his other shoulder that wasn't bruised or anything.

"Jaden?" Marisol calls out for him making Jaden turn to look at her in whom Marisol eyes were written with worried into why would her cousin come out of the Nurse office? Perhaps the wound open up due that she could see a little bit of the gauze popping out of his shirt.

"Mary! What's up?" Jaden asks trying to sound casual with his cousin whom can read body language if she was reading a children's book.

"Nothing much just looking for Marina and you, but it seems I found you first than her….I wonder why?" Marisol asks in suspicious whilst giving Jaden a glare he knew so well.

"Fine. The wound open up stained my gym shirt, so I snuck out of the class to get here," Jaden explains to her quickly whilst looking to the sides if any of their classmates decide to like the usual hear their conversation.

"Oh I see. I thought you hit a door or something else," Marisol says casually whilst walking away to look for her sister. Jaden pouts and follows her.

"And what's that supposed to me!" Jaden asks whilst giving a glare at Marisol.

"Doors are attracted to you," Marisol pointed out with no expression on her face when they reach the outside of the school were the school gates are located to see Marina with her eyes close.

"That's not true!" Jaden says with a pout.

"What's not true?" Marina asks curious when they reach her.

"That doors are attracted to him," Marisol tells Marina who nods happily.

"It is true," Marina says with a smirk on her face making Jaden give her a death glare in which she returns it back. Marisol sighs with one hand place on her forehead.

"Kids," Marisol mutter quietly to herself.

"Excuse me," Someone calls out making Marisol look at the new comer. It was an adult but in his mid-twenties in which she guessed on her mind. He was wearing a clean white shirt with a long red trench coat making. Brownish sleek pants and shoes his brown eyes were hidden behind glasses in which he was staring at Marisol through his glasses trying to figure out this girl. His light brown hair wasn't neatly comb, so it made an imprecation that he might be a pedophile in her eyes.

"Yes?" Marisol says to the stranger making Jaden and Marina quit there glaring competition to look at the man.

"My name is detective Koyo Hibiki and I was wondering did you three now a young boy by the name Jaden Yuki?" Koyo asks when he was introducing himself at the same time showing off his badge to Jaden, Marina and Marisol. In which Jaden looks at him with a questioning gaze.

"Sir, what do you want with Jaden?" Jaden asks sounding like a 3rd person in his cousin's ears, but not the young detective.

"I need to ask him some questions alone," Koyo says with a serious face.

"What kind of questions?" Marisol asks with a frown.

"Sorry young girl, but it is classified, so do you know where he is now?" Koyo asks with a hint of happiness in his eyes due that he spend the entire day searching for said boy in which he decided to search the high school first in which it was a great idea. Maybe these young adults are his family member's.

"Tu eres bien bruto lo sabes?" Marina says in her Spanish insulting the poor guy in which looks at her confused.

"Um yeah? I didn't get it at all," Koyo says whilst giving them a warm smile. Marina and Marisol point at Jaden at the same time making Koyo look at him. "Are you related to Jaden Yuki?" Koyo asks Jaden whom was trying his hardest not to laugh at his face.

"Yes," Jaden answers him whilst biting his lower lip trying to hold his laughter.

"Ah! Then could you escort me to Jaden Yuki?" Koyo asks Jaden in which Marina couldn't take it no more and burst out laughing at Koyo.

"Oh my gosh! The person you're talking to is Jaden Yuki! We are his cousin's!" Marina tells Koyo who in which looks at Jaden with a surprise look thinking that his suspect was a little kid on Middle school not a High school student.

"Yeap," Jaden and Marisol say calmly making him fake cough and look at Jaden.

"Well then Mr. Yuki will you come with me? I need to ask you some private questions," Koyo says in a serious voice making Marisol growl at him same as Marina. "Don't worry you 2 he will be fine," Koyo adds with a smile. Jaden pats the both of them on the back softly making them look at Jaden.

"I will be fine guys. I'll be home before dinner," Jaden says whilst giving them a wink in which Marina rolls her eyes at him and Marisol gives him a small warm smile.

"You better," Marisol says whilst walking away from them, but not before giving one quick glare at Koyo who gulps when Marisol does this action in which Marina just ignores his existence like a rude child she really is.

"Nice family member's you got there. Kind of protective over you," Koyo comments with a smirk making Jaden give him a glare in which Koyo chuckles at the reaction he gave him, but soon turns serious. "Jaden, do you know any one by the name Nathanial Yuki?" Koyo asks Jaden who looks at him confused.

"No," Jaden says with a confused look. Koyo sighs and gives him a hand motion to follow him to the station.

"This is going to be a long interrogation indeed," Koyo mutters to himself with Jaden behind him.

"Where are we going?" Jaden asks kind of scared due to what happened yesterday night.

"We are going to the station to talk properly," Koyo says whilst walking away from the school to the unbeknownst to them Alexis saw what was happening from afar.

"What does a detective want with Jaden?" Alexis asks worried hesitant to go to her house, but afterwards decided to go home in which it felt like a good idea since she couldn't take her mind off that guy she say in the mid-morning looking at Jaden and her. "He look just like Nick," Alexis adds quietly to herself in which she was deep in thoughts that she didn't see the same exact man looking at her with a sinister smile.

* * *

><p>Me:Dun dun dun dun dun!<p>

Marina:Shut up!

Me;Gah! Where did you come from!

Marina:The door.

Me:Should of locked it, but any ways can anyone guess who was the women Jaden saw instead of his reflection? I swear it isn't Brendan at all!

Marina:What the heck is this obsession with Brendan!

Me:Whaaat? I like Brendan from the pokemon games X3

Marina:Whatever just let's say those 3 words so I could go to the bed.

Me:But it is just 2:05am! It's to darn early for me!

Marina:*sweatdrops*

Me:What?

Marina:Turn the radio down.

Me:No.

Marina:Fine suit yourself when someone comes knocking on your door.

Me:I really don't care on that part and I double don't care if it's the Popo XD

Marina:*sighs* are we going to say it?

Me:Yup!

Marina:Read!

Me:Ichigo!

Marina:From Brendan you switch to Ichigo!

Me:Review!*ignoring Marina who sighs*

Marina&Me:Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I think this chapter is short *frowns* Well next chapter will be longer I promise! Althought it might be full of suspense and stuff~ I got my mojo back on this story whilst on the other 3's...I have writter block on each one! Gah! It's because I'm feeling a little down and haven't being reading romance stuff, instead...Pokemon Special Manga~ I got bored one day and started reading it again, but I got to go back on the romance reading.

Marina:*grunts* Lame excuse~

Me:I swear if you keep coming out like that...your going to be the second one dying in this story.

Marina:Someone doesn't know her math~ You should me 3rd one~

Me:...Oh shush you! Any ways your lucky I am having troubles in whom is going to be his 3rd victim in which...Wait! I know who is going to be, but I am not going to tell you~ Thank you cloudy sky!

Marina:*sweatdrops* Did you smoke something?

Me:I don't smoke anything~ I just get high with coffee...It's my drug XD

Marina:*sighs* And as well Rai-chan was the one that guessed correctly~ It was her~ And as well she has her radio on full volumen in which by that time everyone in the househould ish asleep, but her neighbors are as well~

Me:There pricks hitting the wall scarying me to death. I was so concentrated on the manga they just out of nowhere hit the wall...jerks they are!

Marina:Lesson learned.

Me:Lesson learned what? I still do it!

Marina:Ahi...

Me:Disclamer! I don't own Yugioh GX only the plot~

Marina:*sighs* One of this days I'll see you in a police station waiting to get bailed out.

Me:*ignores Marina* Enjoy my peeps~

_**Narrator's POV**_

* * *

><p>"Mom! I'm going to the supermarket I'll be back in a minute!" Alexis states whilst closing the door. In this precise moment in which Alexis leaves for the market she was being watched, but from the shadows as a prey ready to be attack by her predator.<p>

"Sleep child, sleep now..."

"Or else the Coco will come and eat you,"

The man sang softly from the shadows not wanting the girl he is going to take hear him at all, but for now let's got to the police station in which Jaden and Koyo are looking each other with suspicious look. Jaden still not understanding why he would ask about a person he barely knows or remembers, whilst Koyo trying to break Jaden down to get as much information possible.

"Okay so you don't know who your parents are?" Koyo asks Jaden who looks at the ceiling with a bored look on his face.

"No, ever since I was young my uncle and aunt took care of me," Jaden calmly says whilst yawning.

"How young?" Koyo asks whilst placing his phone on the desk that the station provided for him.

"Mhm? I really don't know there," Jaden answers with a frown on his face due that he doesn't remember to well what happened when he was young and how he started living with his aunt and uncle.

"Are you sure? Or do you remember a woman called Jade Yuki?" Koyo asks this with high hopes due that a child wouldn't ever forget about the person who introduces him or her to the world.

"No, but maybe describing her and that other guy I could remember them," Jaden says whilst sighing.

"She has amber eyes that held so much love…." Koyo couldn't finish his sentence, because Jaden eyes are wide as saucers.

"And she has far skin with light brown hair that reaches her waist," Jaden finishes the description subconsciously.

"Correct," Koyo says with a smirk whilst dragging a picture that was turn down, so you could only see the white part instead of the photo that it contains on the other side. "Jaden this might be of help. It was a miracle I found one," Koyo says whilst dragging the picture to the end of the desk in which Jaden was located. Jaden hesitantly picks the photo up to loss all color on his face.

"It's her," Jaden says in a whisper. Koyo tilts his head trying to hide his smirk due that they found one clue. Jade Yuki was the wife of Nathanial Yuki. The poor thing had a heart troubles in which Nathanial didn't accept that logic due that he loved her too much, so he killed her and ate her heart. That's what Koyo talked in the few hours before finally finding Jaden with his sister when he was searching for a little piece of information about Jade Yuki. Besides having heart problems she was a kind and caring woman loved her husband and son like there's no tomorrow, but alas Nathanial killed her in which nobody knows if she put fight.

"Do you know her Jaden?" Koyo asks Jaden whilst tapping is fingers on the desk waiting for the teen to answer who was still looking intensively at the picture. In the picture was a beautiful lady wearing a red summer dress and smiling cheerfully at the camera her amber colored eyes were full of life, but with a small hint of sadness in which Jaden couldn't place his finger into why?

"I see her in my dreams," Jaden mutters quietly in which Koyo stops what he is doing at looks at him surprised.

"In your dreams?" Koyo asks surprise.

"Yes….Her eyes are lifeless and from that on….I only remember in the part of the dream running away, but I don't know from what," Jaden answers him whilst clutching his head tightly making Koyo feel sorry for the boy.

"I see, but does this dream appear often?" Koyo asks sounding as a psychologist talking to a patient that needs to let all his worries and fears out of his system.

"Yes," Jaden answers whilst looking back at the picture.

"Huh, then let's talk about your classmate David Rabb before I lose you again," Koyo says with serious voice making Jaden look at him curious.

"Rabb? I thought he was in school today," Jaden says confused in which Koyo shakes his head to the sides and looks at Jaden dead on.

"He wasn't, instead he was found dead in the woods," Koyo says making Jaden tense up. "He was murder by someone that open up his chest and took his heart, but don't worry my boy his parents know the news before it goes worldwide. It's quite sad isn't it?" Koyo says trying his best to sound sadistic to make Jaden sound like one as well; because he is suspicious of him know.

"H-e i-s de-ad? Ho-w is that possible?" Jaden asks with fear on his voice.

"It was last night to be precise," Koyo points out making Jaden pale up remembering the guy who attacked him last night. "Where were you last night with him?" Koyo asks looking Jaden dead on whilst placing his chin on top of his palms.

"Yes, but I left him alone with Chazz when they both tried to scared me," Jaden says with a serious voice having a feeling that maybe that crazy guy got him.

"It seems, but I should ask you that injury on your shoulder…..Is it still fresh?" Koyo asks making Jaden look at his shoulder.

"Yes," Jaden answers whilst trying to hide the gauze due that it was a lucky shot the young detective saw it, in which Koyo has eagle eyes for this sort of thing. He isn't a young detective because he has good looks, but because he studies the person body language and as well pays close attention to how their tone of voice sounds as well.

"When did you get this?" Koyo asks whilst giving Jaden a suspicious glare.

"Last night, because I was attack by a crazy person," Jaden answers with fear on his voice.

"I see, well Jaden your free to go~" Koyo says happily making Jaden look at him confused.

"Huh?" Jaden says confused.

"You're free to go or do you want me to lock you up in a cell?" Koyo asks him innocently.

"Um no thank you," Jaden says quickly whilst standing up and giving him the picture back in which Koyo takes it due that he might have to interrogate his cousins, and this will help.

"But the beds aren't that hard!" Koyo exclaims happily when Jaden closes the door to his office making him chuckle.

"You're such a kid," A voice was heard from his phone. During the time he was interrogation Jaden his phone was on and as well he called a person in which he left his phone with the speaker on for that person to hear the conversation.

"Aww come on sis! It was fun to mess with him there," Koyo says with a grin in which Midori couldn't see.

"Whatever, but I don't think he is the killer at all," Midori says getting right back into the topic.

"I still have my doubts. He said he has dreams in which he is running," Koyo points out with a frown.

"He still isn't the killer Koyo. If he was then he wouldn't injured himself," Midori responds back.

"He could have harmed himself to cover up the crime," Koyo says stubbornly in which makes Midori sigh.

"Koyo, why would he kill people now?" Midori asks having a feeling that Jaden is innocent and that The Coco was really after him.

"Like father like son," a Koyo state whilst looking at the greyish walls his new office has.

"Or like mother like son," Midori points out. "He might have his eyes, but not his personality," Midori adds.

"Sis you really like to confuse me you know that don't you?" Koyo asks whilst chuckling.

"I sure do, but there are more Yuki's in that hometown correct? Why not talk to his Aunt and Uncle?" Midori asks Koyo.

"Well I was thinking of asking his cousin's due that one is really over-protective of him. She seems to know," Koyo says with a serious face.

"Really?" Midori asks surprise.

"It seems like that in which the other one doesn't whilst the other one is. The way she looked at me today makes proof of it," Koyo says with a smirk on his face curious to why a family member act that way towards him would.

"Well then when you ask her questions please do the same acting you did today, so I might be of assistant," Midori says even though Koyo couldn't see her. He knew she was smirking.

"Of course sis, but it will be a challenge," Koyo mutters to himself whilst hanging up on his sister.

Let's head back to Alexis who already was out of the supermarket and walking back home with a bored look due that there wasn't anything interesting on the store to buy except chocolate in which she was carrying for her and her mother and some for Atticus and her dad.

"This is all confusing. First I see the person who looks like Nick, second a detective walking away with Jaden," Alexis says whilst touching her lips making her blush remembering the kiss. "Jay," Alexis whispers with her eyes closed in which it was a bad idea due that the person who was watching her was behind her.

The man quickly hits Alexis in the head making her fall to the ground, but she was still conscious due that she was groaning in pain. Alexis opens her eyes to stare back at chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes open wider when she notices this guy was the guy she saw in the morning.

"You're my prey," The man says in a raspy voice with a sinister smile on his face.

"Like hell I am!" Alexis says angrily whilst having enough strength to stand up in which she raises her hand quickly to slap the guy who looks exactly like Nick in which said person grabs her arm tightly making her hiss.

"No wonder," The man says in wonder when Alexis was going to use her other hand to be stop by the same technique he used. The funny thing was that Alexis took the short cut home, instead the long way in which it was a little civilized by people, but no she had to take the short cut in which it was full of trees and animals just to make her mind clear up a bit.

"No wonder what?" Alexis asks whilst hissing at him in which he ignores her and with one hand has her arms secure tightly making her growl at him hoping this will be a good moment to kick him in which when she was about to do, but failed due that she started screaming in pain because he stabbed her in the hand she first used to try an slap him. It penetrated her skin making her eyes water a little bit and making him lick his lips, but he had to wait until he obtains what he wants from her and that's his son.

"He loves you," The man says whilst twisting the knife making her hiss in pain. This was his chance to knock her out in which he took. With one swift movement he hit her on the back of the neck knocking her out in the progress. "Don't worry girl I won't do anything bad to you, but torture you," The man says darkly. He wouldn't hurt her like other killer's do and its raping them, but instead every time she screams or fights back she will get cut deeply and those scars will make his son blind by rage when he sees her again and will search for him. It was a win, win situation because he wouldn't be eating one heart that day, but two hearts instead because he is going to lure him to the place she is.

"Sleep child, sleep now..."

"Or else the Coco will come and eat you,"

The man sang it happily this time whilst carrying the girl bride style making her grunt in pain when he takes the knife out of her hand. A crack was heard inside a room that belongs to a teenager who was doing his homework whilst running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

"Man this is hard, but," Alec says thoughtfully looking at the picture of him and Alexis when they were young in which it was cracked on her side. "I have a bad feeling," Alec says softly whilst taking the picture into his hands in which for some odd reason they were trembling. So many thoughts were running through his mind that he stop doing his homework and laid his head on the desk closing his eyes. In another place Marisol whom was deep in thoughts until she hears Marina scream in surprise in which made her jump and run to Marina's room to notice the picture they took together with Alexis broken due to the impact of the floor.

"I swear I didn't do it!" Marina quickly says whilst looking at the picture same as Marisol who had someone doing flips inside her stomach she knew she was getting those feelings in which doesn't want them to be right, but maybe Alexis is in trouble or Jaden. She didn't know which one of them, but she couldn't stop that feeling.

* * *

><p>Me:Soooo~ Did you guys like his appearnce? Or was I to cruel on making him do that to Alexis?*hides in a corner afraid* PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!<p>

Marina:HURT HER! She deserves to get hurt!

Me:Noooooo!

Marina:Yush! And make her feel pain so next chapter is longer than this one!

Me:Marina!

Marina:What? Just saying your readers deserved better chapters~

Me:...You have a point*sighs* Next chapter I might have The Coco have a conversation with Alexis~

Marina:Magic word 'Might' We just have to wait an see.

Me:Yeap~ Time to say those 3 words~

Marina:Read~

Me:Ichigo Kurasaki!

Marina:Ignore her...She drank a lot of coffee today.

Me:Review~

Marina&Me:Enjoy my peeps~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen muy pronto~


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Here is another chapter of the normal life of BRR23...Wait? I mean The Coco! Any ways sorry for taking long on this chapter...Tried to make it longer than the last one and more suspenseful, but failed DX Next chapter might be suspenful and long~ First time narrating a dream! BOOYAH!

Marina:She tried in which she finish this chapter early when she finished the last one!

Me:But that was the draft this one ish the real thing~

Marina:Whatever and don't worry readers there is going to be a lot of killing right?

Me:Yeap if my cards are play correctly~

Marina:Which they never go correctly!

Me:Why are you screaming!

Marina:Coz! I don't know~

Me:...Disclamer~ I don't own Yugioh Gx and I wish to own a new brain for Marina.

Marina:Looks who is talking~

Me:*sighs* Just say it!

Marina:Enjoy my peeps~

_**Narrator's POV**_

* * *

><p>In the Rhodes household a mother was pacing back at fort worried for her daughter. Her long dark brown hair just like her son sways with her every movement whilst her husband wasn't to worry for her daughter due that she is a strong person…Stronger than his son of course.<p>

"Dear, she is fine don't worry too much," Alexis father say with a calm voice making Alexis mom look at him with a worried look.

"Ethan she is never takes this time on the supermarket," Alexis mom says whilst biting her lower lip due that she was a nervous wreck not like Ethan her husband in which is where Alexis got her personality from.

"Sam, you should relax isn't good for your health," Ethan points out calmly. Sam sighs and sits down next to her husband trying to relax, but couldn't. "She is a strong girl you now that Sam," Ethan adds whilst looking outside through the window with worried written on his eyes. His daughter might be strong, but he heard the news on what happened to David in which worried him to the extreme due that Alexis might be the next victim.

"I know, but there's a killer on the loose to," Sam mutters quietly ready to burst into tears.

As those 2 adults continue to pray in their heads that Alexis would be safe in which deep down only two people have a feeling that she wouldn't be alright was Alec and Marisol due that Jaden came home safe and sound in which now Marina, Marisol and Jaden are sited on the floor of his room in a small circle hearing Marisol talk about the odd feeling she has being having since this morning and this new one.

"So let me get this straight just because the picture fall into the floor and only Alexis side was broken you think she is in trouble," Jaden points out with a frown on his face.

"Yes," Marisol says with a straight face.

"I don't know if to say bullshit or not, because you're always right with these sensations you get," Marina says with a hint of fear on her voice. In her hands the picture of the 3 of them together in which when Marina picked it up it was a miracle the glass cover that protected the picture didn't break completely only on Alexis side.

"I agree with Mar for the first time," Jaden says whilst looking at Marisol who was looking at the floor showing emotions on her face. This was the only time she will show expression is when she is alone with the 2 of them or with Alexis and Aster, but with other's she won't show it. Marisol was a strong person, but when she gets these weird sensations she pays close attention to it sometimes showing emotions to others. Jaden and Marina were the ones that knew she was correct when she got these sensations that were always true whilst other's thought she was just faking it.

"We just have to wait until it really happens," Marina says with a frown on her voice. Marisol closes her eyes and gives Jaden a tight hug making him jump in surprise.

"There there Mary," Jaden says whilst returning the hug back. The reason Marisol hugged Jaden was because when he was young she had this same weird sensation and it happened he lost his mother to his own dad in which Marisol, Anastasia and Nick are the only ones that know this, because by that time Marina was visiting their grandparents and she was kept in secret just like Jaden.

"Mary relax everything is going to be fine," Marina says whilst rubbing the back of her sister.

Jaden was about to speak up, but was interrupted when the house phone started ringing making Marina and Jaden look at each other whilst Marisol grip Jaden tightly. Marina gives one worried look at her sister, but walks out of the room to answer the phone.

"Hello Yuki residence," Marina says calmly.

"Marina dear! Is Alexis there?" On the other end says in which Marina already knew it was Alexis's mom in which it was weird that she was calling them.

"No, why you ask Mrs. Rhodes?" Marina asks worried.

"Well because she went to the store a few hours ago and she hasn't return. I thought she was in your house with your cousin," Sam says with a hint of worried making Marina mentally face palm due that Mrs. Rhodes always thought that every time Alexis came to their house was to either make out with Jaden or do something else. Marina and Marisol know that Jaden has feeling for Alexis, but he hasn't make a move in which they didn't know about the one in the rooftop.

"But have you call her cellphone?" Marina asks Mrs. Rhodes gasp in surprise and starts dialing a number on her phone in which it was the same phone she was using to call Marina who stood quite to hear the conversation that will turn a three way conversation over the phone.

As those 2 wait patiently for the phone to get answer by Alexis whilst Marisol upstairs has stop hugging Jaden in which for some odd reason Jaden had a question forming on his head that he wanted to ask Marisol.

"Mary, can I ask you a question?" Jaden asks whilst looking at the floor, but not at Marisol who was curious into why is her sister taking so much time in the phone due that she quickly hangs up on people.

"Sure, is there something on your mind Jay?" Marisol asks Jaden in which he looks at her with a fathom smile.

"Yeah, and it's this women that comes into my dreams every night," Jaden says with the same expression making Marisol look at him with a funny expression for the first time on her face.

"Are you having wet dreams with Alexis in it?" Marisol asks trying to not laugh at the expression Jaden put and that his face was red as a tomato.

"No! And I am not talking about Alexis is this lady called Jade Yuki….Do you know her?" Jaden asks curiously whilst Marisol loses color on her face. She was forbidden to talk about it by her parents due that they were waiting for the right time to tell Jaden in which wasn't it know a good time? But it would be better if Nick told him.

"No," Marisol says whilst standing up making Jaden stand as well. Marisol gulps when Jaden folds his arms in front of his chest looking at her with a suspicious look.

"Mary, what are you hiding?" Jaden asks Marisol who was slowly walking the room to have Jaden grab her by the waist when she tried to make a run for it. "Hah! So you're hiding something!" Jaden says in accusing manner at his cousin who was growling menacingly scaring him the progress.

"I don't know anything at all, but I do know if you don't let go….I will publicly tell the entire school your love and lust over Alexis," Marisol says calmly whilst inside her head she was scared to talk about that topic in which she didn't want to tell him what happened to his parents.

"You wouldn't," Jaden says scared.

"I will," Marisol says in which makes Jaden let go of her in which Marisol sits on his bed with Kuriboh next to her. "They have grown," Marisol says trying to change the subject as she pets Kuriboh gently making him purr in delight.

"Yeah," Jaden says with a smile whilst yawning out loud.

Downstairs Marina was clutching the cord hard when Alexis cellphone was picked up due that on the 5 tries it wasn't.

"Hello Alexis, where are you?" Mrs. Rhodes asks with worried hinted on her voice. Marina stays quiet, but anxious to her Alexis speak up.

"Sorry, but she can't talk in the moment," A man's raspy voice answers making Marina tense up thinking that voice sounded familiar whilst getting really worried into why would a guy answer Alexis phone.

"What do you mean she can't talk on the moment! What are you doing to my baby girl!" Mrs. Rhodes asks angrily in which the man chuckles making Marina try to decipher why he sounded so familiar.

"She is tied up, and as well nothing that concerns you," The man says in sinister voice.

"Who are you?" Marina asks this time making the man crackle manically.

"Who am I? I'm the infamous The Coco, and sorry but I know this call won't be trace," The Coco says when he finishes laughing. In which made Marina growl at the man not believing a single word he said.

"I don't believe you! Stop playing tricks with us!" Marina hisses at the man making him chuckle.

"Duérmete niño, duérmete ya..."

"Que viene el Cuco y te comerá."

The man sang through the phone making Marina gasp. She understood what he sang perfectly in which that is when she remembers her uncle….He use to sing this song often when it was bed time for Jaden, Marisol and her when they were young.

"No…" Marina says in disbelief.

"Marina! Are you believing this crazy man!" Mrs. Rhodes asks Marina who was biting her lower lip.

"Bye bye!" The man says happily cutting the line making Marina and Mrs. Rhodes look at their phone at the same time.

"Mrs. Rhodes I think you need to call the police," Marina says with a serious voice.

"Ok-ay," Mrs. Rhodes says trying to sound tough, but Marina notices how her voice quivers a little. Mrs. Rhodes was about to cry that's for sure. The phone call ended in which Marina looks at the stairs and takes a deep breath and dials Alexis number wanting to talk to the guy in which it always reaches voicemail.

"You got to be freaking kidding me!" Marina hisses at the phone slamming it in the progress.

"Mar, what's wrong?" Marisol asks whilst Jaden was behind her. They both came downstairs when they heard her hiss through the phone due that they were really quiet inside Jaden's room enjoying the quiet until they heard Marina hiss.

"You were right Mary," Marina says with sadness in her voice. She knew who the kidnapper in this situation was, but she didn't want to believe it. When she was young she knew her uncle went to a mental hospital and that her aunt died from natural cause, but she didn't know her uncle was alive….She always thought he died in the mental hospital, because they stop receiving words from him and how he was doing whilst taking care of a distant Jaden.

"The feeling was right?" Marisol asks whilst paling up.

"Don't tell me," Jaden says trying to hide his anger.

"Alexis got kidnap by a crazy man," Marina says with tears on her eyes. Marisol closes her eyes trying to keep the tears on her eye lids.

"You got to be kidding me!" Jaden says angrily whilst biting his lower lip hard.

Far away from the Yuki residence, inside the forest the town has in which deep inside of this forest there was this small house that was abandon for years. It was a really small house in which it only had one room in which every room in this house was small. Currently sitting in the corner of the living room tied up to a pipe that was visible from the wall was Alexis who has woken up and is looking everywhere with fear on her eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" Alexis asks quietly to herself.

"In a house," She hears a raspy voice from next to her in which made her jump and inch away from that person. Next to her was the man who stabbed her in the hand and as well knocked her out, and at the same time claims to be 'The Coco' in which Alexis didn't believe him at all.

"Why did you bring me here?" Alexis asks finding courage to ask simple questions.

"To use you as bait, but I should give you a warning," The man says whilst getting near her in which she notice in his left hand was a crush cell phone in which made her chances of finding their whereabouts slim. The man grasps her chin gently making her remember Jaden due to his chocolate brown eyes and some of his facial features. "Scream my name or for help….I won't hesitate to cut your flawless skin," The man says in a treating voice.

"I…can agree with that warning," Alexis says in a shaken voice making the man let go of her chin and laugh like crazy.

"You're a good girl. No wonder he loves you," The man says when he finishes laughing.

"Huh?" Alexis says confused. The man looks at her with a frown on his face.

"You don't know my son loves you?" The man asks her with a confused look to put the knife on her throat. "Do you even know my son? Or you just another filthy whore who plays with others emotions?" The man asks angrily due that he has encounter those type of women in his life in which he has killed them, but didn't eat their hearts instead step on them angrily.

"Jaden….couldn't be your son," Alexis says trying to deny the fact that the man standing in front of her could be the father of someone so kind.

"He is my son, but at the same time my prey…..I want to reunite him with his mother," The man says softly with a sinister smirk on his face.

"What are you going to do to him?" Alexis asks trying to sound brave when the man looks at her with a sharp look.

"Kill him same as you girly….I would eat both of your hearts together, so you could be one soul," The man says with a kind gentle smile in which made Alexis thinks for a second he was joking due from that smile.

"Why? You say you're going to reunite him with his mom, so why would you kill him?" Alexis asks whilst looking at the floor that was dirty.

"His mom is inside me," The man says whilst touching his chest in which were the heat is located. "I devour her heart in which she is within my soul," The man says proudly making Alexis paled up.

"I…I see," That's the only thing Alexis could say due that the man step away from her and headed to the door with a wicked smile, but not before throwing the cell phone against the wall making Alexis slightly jump. When she hears the other close in which she knew he was going to look for another prey.

"Sleep child, sleep now..."

"Or else the Coco will come and eat you,"

The man sang from the other side of the door before completely leaving Alexis alone in the house. In which she took the opportunity to shed the tears she has being holding ever since she was kidnap from this psycho. In reality she wasn't crying just for one reason that she was kidnap, but the other reason was because of Jaden. His mother has being killed by this man who is his father….Alexis closes her eyes thinking how can someone like him be so kind when he went through hell in his life.

"Jaden….I love you," Alexis says in the quiet house in which her confession was echo throughout it.

* * *

><p>Me;...Um Ta da? Alexis cares a lot for Jaden in which in the dream you will see! You will see~ MWAHAHAHAHAHA!<p>

Marina:Sorry folks she was waken up early today and hasn't had a good nap. And at the same time helped her cousin wash clothes.

Me:WHEN I DON'T!

Marina:So true, but at least your other cousin got punish.

Me:Yeap~ My mom ish awesome when she losses her temper~

Marina:*sweatdrops* Isn't that a bad thing?

Me:Not technically in my case, but with other's...Oh yes indeed!

Marina:Whatever~ Any ways next chapter is going to be interesting as BRR23 puts it~

Me:And at the same time I think I'm going to concentrate on this story and then The New me and the other's. Coz so much to do~ XD

Marina:Idiota.

Me:Hey!

Marina:Alright time to say those 3 words!

Me:Oh my ra! My mom is making coffee!

Marina:-_-

Me:What?

Marina:...CONCENTRATE!

Me:WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!

Marina:*ignores BRR23* Time to say those 3 wooords!

Me:Read!

Marina:Review~

Me&Marina:Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	9. Chapter 9

Me:*yawns* Welcome to the normal life of a Puerto Rican...Wait...I mean Jaden's? um...Sorry just a little tired due that I haven't being sleeping well and as well have being taking care of my sick Aunt just to help the family and my grandma...so it has being a tough weak for me. *yawns again* I'm just going to leave you guys with Marina and Haou, coz I'm going to Good Night*smiles* and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter~ And before I leave I will review thee stories tomorrow and answer my mail :3 So no worries pretties~

Haou:Just go.

Me:M'okay.*leaves*

Marina:DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM!

Haou:To late*hisses at Marina*

Marina:...JESSE!*Runs away*

Haou:...

Jaden:What was all that screaming?

Haou:...

Jaden:um...yeah...Any ways BlueRedRosa23 doesn't own Yugioh Gx only the OC and her bed.

Haou:Please enjoy the chapter.

Jaden:And know he decides to talk*mutters*

Haou:Mhm?

Jaden:! Nothing! Enjoy my peeps!

_**Narrator's** POV_

* * *

><p>Jaden looks through his window to look at nothing, but trees he was worried sick for Alexis in which the Rhodes called them back letting now the police has taken the case quickly in which it was suspicious for the rest of the Yuki's except him. There was a crazy guy out in the loose that calls himself The Coco. Jaden walks to his bed and lies face first on the pillow making some bangs hid his face.<p>

"Alexis," Jaden mutters sadly her name whilst closing his eyes. Kuriboh and Neos look at their owner with worried looks.

Downstairs in the Yuki residence Marisol was standing in front of Nick explaining everything even the question Jaden asked in which Marina was counseling her mother upstairs in her room. Anastasia was found of Alexis due that she thought her nephew and Alexis will make a beautiful couple, and as well she has a body of a model in which she always asked her if she wanted to use some of her clothing she makes.

"So dad, are you going to tell him?" Marisol asks nervous. In which Nick sighs and gives her a sad smile.

"I guess it is the time. I suppose at the age of 18 is a good time to tell him right?" Nick asks Marisol who nods vigorously. Marisol hated keeping secrets to Jaden, but not with Marina because she will guess them correctly except this one. She was told that her aunt died from natural causes and her uncle as well inside the mental hospital.

"It is the perfect time dad," Marisol says with a small smile. In which Nick sighs and closes his eyes.

"I will tell him about his parent's tomorrow and also everything," Nick says with a straight face in which Marisol gives him a nod and looks at the stairs with a sad smile. This could hurt Jaden more, but it was time to tell him in which they didn't know that telling him this story will help Jaden in many ways.

Back to Jaden's room in which he was sleeping soundlessly with Neos watching him carefully whilst Kuriboh was sleeping next to Jaden just like his owner soundlessly.

_**Inside Jaden's dream.**_

_Jaden stood in front of an old looking house with trees next to it. From the looks of the house inside lived a family with a dog as well due to the dog house that was in front of the house. He walks quietly to the dog house to see on the plate on top of it. There stood a name of the dog._

"_Yubel," Jaden says quietly whilst trying to remember and at the same time why he would dream about a place like this._

"_Why are you like this?" Jaden hears Alexis voice from the distance making him turned around and look at the forest dead on._

"_Alexis?" Jaden calls out for her whilst walking to the forest feeling quite anxious to see her._

"_Why are you so kind?" Jaden heard another voice in the same direction he heard Alexis voice. It was feminine that's for sure. Jaden gulps and continues walking getting nervous know._

"_Why can't my heart stop beating so fast when I am around you?" Alexis says making Jaden stop and tilt his head to the side confusingly._

"_Why do you bring a smile to my face?" The other voice said in which Jaden resumes his walking to reach a secret meadow in which in front of him was 2 women's one he knew pretty much in which her dirty blonde hair was being played by the wind whilst the other one he didn't know, but like Alexis hair it was played by the wind her light brown hair was flowing elegantly._

"_You want to know why? It is because I love you," They both say together making him stop mid-way when they both stand up and turn to look at him. That's when he notices what they were wearing. Alexis was wearing a white sundress with white ballet flaps whilst the other female that was their….It was her! In front of him stood Jade Yuki with the same red sundress he saw in the picture today._

"_I love you," Both of them said at the same time whilst walking up to Jaden and giving him a hug on each side._

"_Um," Jaden was tongue tied in which the girls look at him with warm smiles._

"_Stop him," Jade suddenly said._

"_Forget him," Alexis says as well making Jaden look at them confused to what their talking about._

"_Stop his evil doings," Jade says in a pleading voice._

"_Forget me," Alexis says in a pleading manner. In which made Jaden push them both away from him._

"_What are you guys talking about!" Jaden asks angrily at them. Jade and Alexis both hold their hands together and close their eyes making Jaden feel guilty for almost losing his temper._

"_The Coco," They both whisper in which the wind harshly hits their hairs making them sway back and forth same with Jaden's bangs._

"_What?" Jaden asks nervously._

"_He is alive and killing people in the town you live," They both say together whilst looking at Jaden._

"_Stop him," Jade says yet again._

"_Forget him," Alexis says again. That's when Jaden put's the pieces together and looks at Alexis in shock._

"_If I forget him….Wouldn't he kill you?" Jaden asks with his voice quivering a little. Alexis gives him a warm smile._

"_Yes, but it is better for you to be safe if you forget him," Alexis answers with the same smile. Jaden looks at Jade in which she was frowning._

"_If you choose to stop him….He won't kill her, and he will finally be with me," Jade says in a whisper making Jaden open his eyes wide in shock._

"_Why would you want to be with him?" Jaden asks whilst walking near Alexis whom was still holding Jade's hand tightly. "He is a killer…..Why would you want him alive for?" Jaden asks her._

"_I don't want him alive….Instead it is his time to die," Jade says with a small smile in which Jaden understood….Jade was dead and she wanted The Coco dead with her._

"_I see, but," Jaden couldn't finish his sentence due that Alexis and Jade hugged him tight on both side of his stomach making him blush a little._

"_I love you," Both of them said at the same time in which both women kiss Jaden on the cheek making his blush worsen, but he realize something when Jade hugged him and said "I love you," it was different from Alexis. This one held a motherly tone in it whilst Alexis held a lover's tone in it making him happy._

"_Why do you want me to stop him Jade?" Jaden asks whilst Jade breaks the hug in which Alexis was still holding him tight._

"_He has killed so many people and devour their hearts in which their souls haven't being able to rest in peace just like mines," Jade says whilst walking a little away from Jaden and Alexis who was quite. "It's all our times to go to heaven," Jade says whilst her body turns transparent in which made the wind turn harsher making Jaden pull Alexis close to him to protect her from the harsh winds._

"_What is your choice Jaden?" Alexis asks him in a muffle way making Jaden nuzzle his nose into her hair._

"_I need to stop him, but first," Jaden says whilst breaking the hug and grabbing Alexis chin making her tilt up to lock gaze with him. "Never give up Alexis….I will found you and bring you safe and sound," has Jaden added whilst planting a soft kiss on Alexis making her shiver a little._

"_Wake up! Lazy idiota!" He heard his cousin shout angrily. In which he groans into the kiss. "Levantate anormal!" He heard again making him realize that everything around him turns white and that Alexis disappeared._

_**End of Dream.**_

Jaden moans and takes a peek from the pillow that was covering his face to noticing Marina standing in front of his bed with her uniform on.

"Wake up lazy ass!" Marina shouts at him making him groan yet again.

"I wonder what Jesse sees in you," Jaden mutters quietly in which it sounded muffle due that he put is entire face on the pillow.

"What was that?" Marina hisses at Jaden. In which Jaden uses his hands to pull his face and half of his body away from the bed.

"Nothing!" Jaden quickly says whilst taking a sitting position on the bed. "What's eating you?" Jaden asks casually in which makes Marina glare at him.

"I don't know….Does a best friend being kidnap ring any bells?" Marina says icily making Jaden tense up.

"Sorry," Jaden says with a sad smile. Marina and Marisol are like their mother really close with Alexis in whom she was the reason Marina and Marisol started getting along pretty well.

"Whatever just get ready, coz Marisol already left," Marina says whilst walking out the room leaving a confused Jaden.

"Mary never leaves us behind," Jaden mutters confused.

Let's go see what said person is doing in which she was walking quietly around town looking for something or should I say someone.

"Never thought I was going to see you walking alone," Marisol hears a muscling voice behind her making her turn around slowly to see Aster Phoenix behind her with a casual smirk.

"Good of you to come," Marisol says with a smirk on her face as Aster approaches her.

"I know, but is it true that Alexis got kidnap? Or you just wanted a day alone with me?" Aster asks whilst wrapping his around her waist pulling Marisol to him in which made said person blush.

"It is true that she was kidnap and on the second question we always have our alone time," Marisol says whilst forcing her blush down in which makes Aster look at her with a serious face.

"So it is really true, but what you want to do?" Aster asks whilst breaking the hold out of Marisol who points to the forest. "I see you want us to check the forest in case she is there?" Aster says in thinking manner.

"The only way the kidnapper could have taken her was through the forest," Marisol points out with a serious expression.

"Exactly are you ready for this? We will never know if we cross path with the kidnaper," Aster says with a serious face and with hints of worry on his eyes for Marisol.

"I am ready for this and it doesn't matter if we do….It is destiny right?" Marisol asks with a dry sense of humor making Aster sigh.

"Don't joke about that Mary, we never know if it will happen," Aster says whilst planting a soft kiss on her forehead making her blush.

"L-et's just go," Marisol says whilst walking to the forest with Aster behind her.

It was going to be a long day for them, but with Jaden and Marina was the same in school in which they reach their last class thinking why was time playing with them and as well why didn't Marisol appear in school or Aster?

In which made Marina worried greatly due that Marisol wouldn't ever skip school, in which Marina will but not her sister. As they proceed for their last class in which Mrs. Kiyo is jumping up and down happily due that she gain opening to the kitchen classroom and wanted all her students to cook today in which all of them cheered except Marina who didn't complain or cheered in which made Jesse worried about her. He got word from Jaden that Alexis got kidnap and felt sorry for his best friend and his cousin's in which he notice Marisol didn't come same with Aster…He wonders what are they planning?

But Jesse knew that wasn't the main problem now it was the girl who was oddly quiet whilst walking to the classroom that was like a small kitchen. He knew Marina dislike cooking and as well this class, but she wasn't complaining just walking next to him quietly. Jesse gently nudges Marina making her look at him.

"Yeah?" Marina says with her voice a little raspy.

"I know Alexis is kidnap, but are you okay? You are acting way out of character," Jesse points out with concern on his voice.

"Oh….And I'm just worried that's all," Marina answers calmly making Jesse worried more. She was the total opposite of Marisol in which she was acting to calm in his eyes.

"Did you realize we are about to go cook something for class?" Jesse asks her making Marina stop dead on her tracks and look at him surprise.

"I thought we were going outside, but cooking right now?" Marina asks in surprise. She wasn't really paying attention to what the teacher was talking about. In which made Jesse give her a tight hug.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine. Alexis, will be found," Jesse says in a determined voice making Marina shudder whilst returning the hug.

"I see that Ms. Yuki and Mr. Andersen know each other well," Mrs. Kiyo's voice was heard behind poor Jesse who tenses up whilst Marina growls menacingly, because she was enjoying the hug. They break the hug and look at the teacher who was smirking with satisfaction. "I prefer that you guys don't leg behind due that you might run away from cocking practice," Mrs. Kiyo says playfully whilst walking back to the class who were murmuring with each other and looking at them. Marina gives them a deathly glare making Jesse nervously laugh.

"Marina, calm down," Jesse says to her who in return crosses her arms in which made Jesse blush, because he was staring down at her friends.

"Those people need to learn to mind their own business," Marina says angrily whilst grasping Jesse's chin. "And my eyes aren't in that direction pervertido," Marina adds icily making Jesse yet again nervously laugh.

"Sorry, but you never do that you know that right?" Jesse asks whilst getting out of her grasp.

"So? It doesn't mean I want you to look at them," Marina says whilst walking to the rest of the classmates with Jesse behind her.

"Then why do you leave 3 buttons unbutton and you don't even wear your neck tie around your neck, but instead as a ribbon. Are you trying to call my attention?" Jesse asks innocently making Marina blush.

"N-o! What makes you think that?" Marina asks whilst walking inside the classroom in which Mrs. Kiyo was explaining how to use a stove in the correct way making her students feel somewhat stupid. Jesse just shrugs his shoulders casually making Marina hiss at him for that pathetic answer.

"Okay students today we are going to make a flan! Be prepare!" Mrs. Kiyo exclaims happily.

Marina quietly walks to the side of the room in which it seems she has prepared it for them to make the flan. It had all the materials, but Marina really didn't care because right now she was having an uneasy feeling rundown her spine in which made Jesse worried about her again when yet again she didn't complain like she usually does.

"Know~ Begin!" Mrs. Kiyo says when she finishes handing the papers that held the instructions to the flan. In which Marina just look at the paper closely in which hid her face that was written with worried from the rest of her classmates. In some other place far from the school inside the forest that was around the town was Marisol and Aster walking casually looking for something.

"Mhm we have being here all day, and yet we haven't found anything," Aster says whilst looking at the tree that was in front of him.

"Patience Aster," Marisol says in a calm manner. In which makes him chuckle. Unbeknownst to them they have being watched by a man who was grinning like crazy due that he heard Alexis confession to his son in which made him quite happy that his plans are being followed precisely, but he first needs to kill 2 curious cats so they continue to go as he plans.

* * *

><p>Jaden:Well I think I have to explain what she meant on the chapter*takes a pice of paper to read the information* She said that next chapter might be a little sad...She thinks and she hopes you guys like the chapter and everything in which she says she will be working on future chapters tomorrow and is going to try to make a one-shot with me as the mute guy...Whatever that means. So*continues to stare at the paper* Oh so<p>

Marisol:Don't say and that explanation was a little dry.

Jaden:Gah! Where did you come from!

Marisol:The shadows in the closet. Any ways what BRR23 was trying to explain that Jaden say that person in the photo in the dream and she wants him to stop The Coco whilst alexis wants him to forget and keep on running in which she doesn't know that is going to hurt him more than she could imagen, and it seems that Marina is acting different well that's because she is deeply worried for Alexis and me. If your people are asking why aren't they worry about Aster is because he sometimes goes to the school or not due to bussiness he has to attend to.

Jaden:*dizzy trying to process what Marisol said* A lot of stuff.

Marisol:I know.

Haou:...

Marisol:Should we do the 3 words?

Jaden:Of course!

Haou:Mhm.

Jaden:Read!

Haou:Review.

Marisol:Enjoy.

Jaden:Peace out!

Haou:...

Marisol:Adios I que regresen pronto. *bows politely*


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hi guys long time no se*Dodges book* Sorry for not updating some of my stor*Dodges another book* I really is! But don't worry it seems I got the fire back... Even thought I am currently writing 2 new stories that aren't yugioh related, but Pokemon related... and they are already posted, but one I'll try to make it yugioh gx version~

Marina: And at the same time this moron wants to write a yaoi fanfic... But not a Jesse and Jaden yaoi fanfic, but a Black/Touya and Jaden fanfic...

Me: Yeapo~ When I get the time I will~ I mean JXT ALL THE WAY! My new OTP besides NXFerris Wheels cx

Marina: *Sweatdrops* Any who Disclamer time~

Me: I don't own Yugioh Gx at all~ I wish I did mang ;w;/

Marina: Enjoy my peeps~

_**Narrator's P.O.V**_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry!" Marina says to the person next to her that was covered in half of the materials that makes the flan.<p>

"Marina, just relax I told you it is alright," Jesse says to her whilst chuckling this was the 7th time she apologizes to him due that her plans on making a good flan….Didn't go according as she wanted to go and poor Jesse was the one who suffer her mistake.

"But I am!" Marina says with a pout on her face in which made Jesse get an evil plan. He grabs her arms making her produce a blush in which Jesse smirks and brings her into a tight hug smashing the flan's ingredient into Marina's school clothes.

"There we are even!" Jesse says still holding her.

"Um…what are you guys doing?" They heard Jaden's voice from the front of them making them turn their heads into Jaden's direction. Jaden turned his head to the side and was wearing an evil smirk. Jesse doesn't break the hold on Marina who was grinding her teeth if Jesse let's go of her….Well Jaden must become a fast runner.

"Hugging. Want to join Jay?" Jesse asks innocently in which makes Jaden shake his head to the sides in a 'no' manner.

"You really are a pain," Marina says with a frown on her face.

"I know," Jaden says with an innocent smile for a minute due that it turns into a frown when behind the 2 lovers was Mr. Hibiki. "It seems that you're going to ask me again," Jaden says. Marina and Jesse blink in confusing in which Jaden points through them in which they turned their heads to notice said person.

"Oh it's just you," Marina says coldly making Koyo give her a warm smile in which Jesse was looking between them getting more confused by the second.

"Um…Who are you?" Jesse asks whilst letting go of Marina who secretly pouts making Koyo chuckle.

"I'm Koyo Hibiki a detective," Koyo states proudly making Jesse look at him in disbelief.

"But you look too young to be one! Are you pulling my leg or something?" Jesse asks whilst Koyo simply takes out his badge making poor Jesse's mouth hang open in disbelief in which Marina closes it for him with her hand.

"What do you want?" Marina asks with the same cold tone she spoke to him in the beginning. In which Koyo simply looks at her with an amuse smirk.

"It seems you're going to be the second person I will interrogate today," Koyo states making Jesse give him a side glance over him than at Marina.

"Why?" Marina asks with a frown on her face making Jaden tilt his head to the side in confusing.

"Why would you want to interrogate Mar?" Jaden asks Koyo confused.

"Because I was looking for her sister in the school, but it seemed she wasn't there so you will come with me right now," Koyo says with a smile making Marina growl at him, but Jesse grips her shoulders making her look at him.

"I don't know what is going on, but the main question is if you're going to interrogate her why not doing it here?" Jesse asks with a serious face making Koyo chuckle once again.

"It's classified information," Koyo states whilst turning around to begin walking, but turns his head on Marina's direction. "Are you coming?" Koyo asks whilst Marina grunts and starts walking behind Koyo. When they are far Jesse turns to Jaden who has his eyes close.

"That guy is he really a detective or a pedophile?" Jesse asks Jaden who opens his eyes to look at him.

"He is really a detective," Jaden says with a slight frown on his face.

"He really is huh," Jesse says with a thoughtful, but looks at Jaden. "Hey Jay, is it me or you have being acting different when Alexis was here," Jesse says with the same look making Jaden sigh.

"What makes you say that Jess?" Jaden asks Jesse who smirks.

"Are you in love with her or just want one-night stand with her?" Jesse asks with a serious face making Jaden look at the clouds thinking in which he wasn't thinking for the answer for that question, but how he will find said person they are talking about perhaps he should ask Koyo for some advices on how to track a kidnapper who he knows its identity.

"I don't know," Jaden answers in a whisper making Jesse give him a slight frown.

"Jay, you need to understand your feelings for her," Jesse says whilst patting him on the back before leaving said person, but no one knew what Jaden was thinking or what Jesse was thinking as well. He wanted to go search the woods by himself, but he knew it was a bad idea. He just needed to wait for the right moment in which he could go and search the woods without meeting said kidnapper face to face. As Jaden stood there repeating what Jesse said on his head a smile produces on his lips.

"I already do, but I just don't want anybody yet to know," Jaden says in a whisper whilst looking at the forest dead on.

As Jaden continues to stare at the forest in which deep inside where Aster and Marisol walking together trying to locate some sort of clue without noticing they have being watched by the infamous The Coco who was licking his lips hungrily and at the same time looking at Marisol. He tilts his head to get a better view of her due that she looks familiar in which when he realizes he licks his knife happily.

"Aster, I have a funny feeling we being watch," Marisol spoke whilst looking around with a serious face making Aster do the same.

"I see, but by who?" Aster asks whilst noticing Marisol stop and start shaking in fear reasons why?

"Sleep child, sleep now..."

"Or else the Coco will come and eat you,"

The song echoes around the forest making Marisol paled and start shaking like leaf this time. Aster looks at her concerned and gently grabs her hands trying to soothe her even if he also heard the song echo around them. The man sang it lout for a reason to echo around the quiet forest making poor Marisol act that way.

"Whose there!?" Aster screams whilst hugging tight Marisol trying to calm her down. The Coco plainly steps out of his hiding place whilst looking at his preys.

"Behind you," The raspy voice was heard from behind them, but a little far from them. Aster quickly looks behind him whilst Marisol buries her face into his chest having a feeling who was this person.

"Who are you!? And what are you doing walking around the forest?" Aster asks trying to stop his beating heart in which Marisol took this opportunity to break the hold and walk in front of Aster making him give her a worried look.

"Uncle?" Marisol called out the man that was slowly walking towards them. He was wearing a fake gentle smile in which Marisol notice it quickly and gave Aster a light push in which made him snap out of his surprised look. She didn't need to look at his direction to notice when she first called out for the man he will have a surprise look.

"Mary, you have grown into a beautiful young lady," The man says in a raspy voice while reaching out for the knife that was hidden behind his back. Marisol hisses at her uncle while Aster walks in front of Marisol making said girl look at him confused.

"Aster, what are you doing?" Marisol asks in a whisper to Aster who gives her a gentle smile while in his eyes there was one emotion that made her open her eyes wide as saucers.

"Mary….. I want you to run as fast as possible please…. And as well don't look back," Aster says in the first time in a pleading voice making Marisol paled up knowing what situation they were currently on.

"Are you crazy!?" Marisol asks in a way that made Aster chuckle when she acted way out of her character. Her expression finally changed into one a normal girl with emotions will show not like her usual one.

"No. Besides, you do realize what this man is right? And what he is going to do correct?" Aster says out loud in which her uncle heard him speak the truth. The man gives them a short cold laugh while finally pulling out his friend.

The color in Marisol's face completely vanishes while Aster tried to stay calm and collective on the situation they were. They shouldn't show fear to this killer was echoing around Aster's mind, but not on Marisol's mind. Her body suddenly was paralyzed with fear.

"Mary, run now!" Aster angrily demanded making said girl shake her head in a no manner. "What do you mean no!? Run Mary! Please!" Aster ads in a pleading way making Marisol shake her head once more in a no motion.

"No! If he kills you I won't be able to live my life! It won't have a meaning without-!" Marisol doesn't finish her sentence due that Aster places his lips on top of her while still keeping an eye on the man who was giving them a cynical smile.

"Run now…. I'll hold him off while…. Mary I can't believe you will think that…. He won't even lay a scratch on me," Aster whispers to Marisol who nods in agreement with tears beginning to cascade her cheeks.

"Promise me," Marisol says while finally breaking into a run not waiting for Aster to say it back due that deep down she had a feeling…. A feeling that he won't return back at all, but she knew as well that if she stayed with him it will hurt him more.

Aster turns to the man, and gives him a smirk making the man chuckle darkly waiting for his prey to run away like Marisol did.

"I'm sorry, but I guess I won't make that promise come true….. And also I won't run away from you," Aster says while doing the most idiotic thing, and charging towards the killer whose face turned cynical.

As Marisol continued to run a laughter echo around the forest making her stop, and look behind her. The tears came back full force knowing full well what was going to happen. She places her hands on top of her mouth trying to cover the scream she wanted to let go.

She knew she was next if she stayed there, but she didn't care…. All she wanted was to stay with Aster, and that's what she did. She turned around and ran back to where Aster and her uncle was to when reaching the place to see Aster's dead body in the floor.

His arms and face were all cut while he seemed to have some deeper cuts around his chest exposing some organs and even his lungs, but one part caught her attention from the dead body of her lover and that was.

His chest was open, but an organ was missing making the girl look away from the body not wanting to see it anymore knowing full well that it hurt like hell on her beating heart. She took a shaky breath, and kneels next to the body knowing full that the killer was still there.

"Why uncle?" Marisol asks while forcing her tears to stop not wanting to show the man that she once looked up to when she was small emotions.

"You are all in my way," he replied to her while walking near her with the knife that was dripping Aster's blood. Marisol doesn't move from her spot slowly reaching grasping one of her hands into Aster's lifeless one.

"I'm sorry Aster," Marisol whispers while her uncle was next to her ready raising his arms to end it all. Marisol gasps in pain when the knife penetrates her back touching the bone that connects the hips and as well the cranium. He twists the knife making Marisol cough blood up.

Laughter echo once again around the forest while one was a scream of pain due that he roughly took the knife out, and grabbed Marisol's shoulder's turning her around. She was still alive due that her body wasn't going to give up just yet.

"I will enjoy this part, but don't worry Mary you will be with your love one and as well aunt," he said while softly pressing his knife on her neck.

"Nathaniel Yuki… You are a demon, and I hope when you die…. You burn in hell," Marisol said making the man look at her angrily.

Nathaniel knows as The Coco cuts her throat in a quick motion making her look at him shock not being able to scream or say another word. Marisol couldn't breathe at all, but she turned her gaze away from her uncle to Aster. She mouthed something towards his direction that only The Coco saw, before darkness over took her.

He presses his hand on her chest to notice her heart has stopped beating meaning that she has died just like the other kid, in which he grins with satisfaction. He places Marisol's body next to Aster's body that was in worst condition than hers.

Aster prove to be quite a hassle for him, but in the end The Coco took him by surprise and ended his life quickly while the broken Marisol was a quicker than her lover. He places the knife on her chest cutting the chest open to get what he wanted.

As he did so tears started running down his cheeks, and memories started forming on his mind about his past life about everything that was happy for him, but that letter….. The letter that destroyed his happiness was the caused for him to this sort of action.

Because of that letter it said….. That Jade Yuki was about to die due to her heart having serious problems, it was the main reason it drove the main to do such evil acts. He grasps in his left hand Marisol heart and looks at it with a twisted smile.

"Sleep child, sleep now..."

"Or else the Coco will come and eat you,"

He sang on tops of his lungs before devouring his niece heart with the same twisted smile he was wearing before while in another place Marina felt a jolt run throughout her body. She quickly clutches her head with both her hands while ignoring the young detective that was in front of her.

Her whole body started to shake while tears started to run down her face making Koyo look at her with worry hinted on his eyes. He thought that what he was questioning Marina was too much for her to handle, but he was wrong.

"Ma-ry," Marina whispered loudly while looking up making Koyo look at the girl in shock. Her eyes were lifeless with only one emotion in them, and that emotion was sadness.

"Are you alright?" Koyo asked concerned as he placed a hand on her right shoulder. She tenses up and continues to look at him. Her mouth move by itself forming a sentence that Koyo understood.

He let's go off Marina, and walks outside his office screaming orders to the other policeman's to check the area around the school, and other places while Koyo was still ordering around the other policeman's. Marina was looking for her cell phone to call one person she wanted her to hold her like there is no tomorrow.

She looks through her contacts as quickly as possible, until she finds the name she was looking for. She hits the green button and waits for the other person to pick up, in which it was quicker that she would expected.

"Mar?" The other person asked confused into why she would call him. When he clearly knew she was in an interview with the young detective.

"Pl-ease Jess…. Come and get me…. I…. I need you," Marina said in her broken voice. Jesse froze up when hearing her speak like that.

"I'll be on my way! Just hold on!" Jesse said to Marina making her lips form into a ghost smile.

"I'm still in the police station, but please hurry…." Marina said finally breaking once again into tears. She dropped the phone due that she was hugging herself tightly, but luckily she hang up on time before Jesse could hear her screamed wildly while she shed tears uncontrollably.

She knew something was bound to happen, but she just ignored it…. How stupid she felt for doing so. Koyo look at the broken girl from the doorway giving her a sad look knowing that she will ignore the comfort he will give her. Maybe…. Just maybe he should wait for this Jesse guy, and take her home.

* * *

><p>Me: Maybe my fire is dying down on the yugioh gx world... and character's... Dunno, but you guise tell me ^w^ Any who oh my~ Marina what's wrong with you!? And oh... Aster and Mary QAQ/

Marina: Nothing is wrong with me! *trying to hide tears* Any who time to say does 3 words, so BRR23 can go do her math homework~

Me: Aww... But okay ;w;/

Marina: Read~

Me: Review~

Marina&Me: Enjoy~

Marina: peace out~

Me: Adios I que regresen para el otro capitulo~ :3


End file.
